


Bind and Apart

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Not Guilty [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “今晚必须切断链接。”斯内普说。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Not Guilty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.时间线火焰杯始，Not Guilty及其番外续文，沿用灵魂伴侣世界观；  
> 2.不会是纯粹的斯狼CP文，内有大量犬哈亲情、个人向和其他人物间的互动、涉及两人与其他人约会的情节，洁癖慎观；  
> 3.大概会是我惯常搞的Hopfull Ending。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利一口气把药水喝光了，效果立竿见影，沉重的、不可抗拒的无梦酣睡笼罩了他。西里斯带着些羡慕看着自己的教子跌回枕头上，莫莉温柔地给哈利掖了掖被子。他从未用过此类药物，距那个万圣夜已有十三年，他对身外事物的信任从未恢复到允许自己喝下能让人一睡不醒的药水的程度。

他变成黑狗在哈利身边卧下，就像筑起一道围墙，直至莫莉离开。明早太阳升起之前，西里斯都不打算再恢复人形了。他向来如此处理那些最糟糕的夜晚，周围的每个人都知道，还有斯内普·斯内普，那人光靠感受链接的消失，就知道在哪些夜晚西里斯既不能入眠、又无法忍受清醒。

距离他上一次不得不以黑狗形态捱过夜晚也过去三年了，在这个詹姆和莉莉已死的世界，西里斯渐渐建立起了他的生活——他一直认为如果不是哈利的存在，那玩意儿早在最初几年就得终结于某些鲁莽行径，比如犯几个小罪把自己弄进阿兹卡班谋杀彼得，或是单枪匹马到天涯海角追捕在逃食死徒。是那小不点蛮不讲理、又哭又闹，逼着他冲奶粉、煮粥、换尿布、搞来适合婴儿的毛巾和衣物，才不管他满脑子想实验对自己念个死咒能不能成功。西里斯·布莱克曾经能做他想做的操他妈任何事，后来他突然得对一个不能自理的小生命负责，因为他操他妈答应了他最好朋友做对方儿子的教父。作茧自缚莫过于此。

尽管一字没提，他想莱姆斯了解这点，否则光是因为那份根深蒂固的狼人自卑，对方不至于做到极少与哈利独处超过一小时、从不带哈利外出过夜的地步。狼人坚信一旦哈利有了可靠的照顾者，西里斯就会出门找到最近的一处悬崖然后直直坠落下去——有那么一两回这可能是真的。但他从没有得到过那样的机会，接着哈利就长大了，睁着那双绿色大眼睛伸出小胖手向他要求更多的东西——玩具、固体食物、朋友……于是西里斯不得不把他的计划往后稍稍，报个厨艺班，找份工作（随之而来的就是请保姆），接送教子上放学。倒不是他缺钱，把布莱克家族金库的钱往哈利身上花西里斯毫不手软，但坐在家里花钱不会给他带来正常的社交，他也不希望哈利能认识的只有那些因为战争聚集在一起的人——这孩子在那个圈子里永远都是异类。

第一次从佩妮·德思礼手里接过那扑腾个不停的小娃娃，西里斯想的是应付邓不利多几个月就把他放回去，但德思礼一家当时流露出的嫌恶和如释重负一直令他犹豫不决。这个时间后来变成三年、五年，到哈利小学二年级的时候哈利觉醒了魔力，把体罚他的老师的头发给点着了（她活该），西里斯基本绝了念头，把哈利留在一群不是厌憎魔法就是对魔法一无所知的人中间，他放心不下。

再后来哈利就十一岁了，西里斯陪着他买了所有必需和不必需但哈利想要的东西，目送他乘坐霍格沃茨特快离开。那天他回到只剩自己的家，想着哈利已经完全合理合法地到了邓不利多的监护下，他对詹姆的责任已经尽完了。但回顾那个生了尘土的计划，一往无前的豪气去而不返。他在麻瓜杂志社有份出纳的工作，薪资微薄、简单重复，很容易就可用魔法作弊而不被看出破绽，又使他能每天给哈利带回新的睡前故事；在同事中有三五好友，跟故交也逐渐恢复联系，闲时可喝酒聊天，哈利也有年纪相仿的伙伴；他有所房子，紧邻德思礼一家，冰箱里还放着哈利中午吃剩的蜂蜜馅饼和没来得及吃的冰淇淋蛋糕。哈利向他保证明天就给他写信。

西里斯一个人在厨房里吃掉了馅饼和蛋糕，屋子冷清空旷，他觉得孤单同时……满足。他很他妈的满足。他活下来了，哈利长大了，他在等哈利的来信，他们活着而且没有再辜负任何人。他大概永远也不会真正放弃那个计划，但他也不再划定实现它的期限。

就在西里斯感慨万千的时候，链接传来一阵波动，混杂着憎恨悲伤还有一如既往的负罪感。西里斯计算了一下，这会儿差不多到分院时间了，也就是说新生们第一次在全校面前亮相。哈利这孩子继承了莉莉的眼睛和个性，外貌跟詹姆却是像得很。西里斯刚传过去一阵警告，对面的不屑就席卷而来，一时难以分辨是针对他的警告，还是针对他突如其来的空巢情绪。

哦，关于他的生活他可能漏了一部分，那就是他还有个灵魂伴侣。西里斯不喜欢这个词，但他一时也想不出他和斯内普之间的东西该怎样命名。他们永远都不会是朋友，但用“情人”来概括太简单，“男朋友”又亲密得发腻。

他们对对方以教名相称都还是近几年的事，三年前他收到哈利因为保护魔法石受伤晕倒的消息闯进霍格沃茨，在病房里遇见了刚喂哈利喝下魔药的庞弗雷夫人和斯内普。那个瞬间，西里斯意识到另一个男人几乎跟他一样担心。不论是否情愿他们的灵魂都已经被绑在一块十年了，他的盥洗室有一支不常用的牙刷，衣柜里挂着几件与他尺码不合的衬衫，就连哈利也习惯了斯内普在他们生活中不可避免的存在。这样的顿悟下，再坚持使用姓氏疏远对方，似乎有点可笑。

“他怎么样，西弗勒斯？”西里斯问。

斯内普看了他一眼，转头的动作缓慢，内里的惊涛骇浪则原原本本地通过链接直接传递过来，并在西里斯开始窃笑的时候给了他一个相当于用灵魂翻白眼的动静。

“没什么大碍，他的昏迷主要是因为疼痛和惊吓。”斯内普平稳地说，“睡一觉就会好的，至少身体上是这样。西里斯。”

西里斯品味了一下听到斯内普的声音念出那个词语的感觉。

“很好。”他说。

波皮如果不是太专注于病人而忽略周遭，就是对气氛极不敏感，她神色如常地起身，并用关于药物的问题恰到好处地打断了两人之间在第一波冲动过后泛起的尴尬。斯内普被拖去药房，而西里斯确实地感觉到了心跳的加快，就好像他是个刚逃离表白现场的小男生，尽管根本不是那么回事儿。

几天后斯内普写信嘲笑了哈利的魔药才能，西里斯则详细描述斯内普当年骑扫帚的笨拙样子作为反击，此前他们的信件交流仅限于西里斯在斯内普太过分针对哈利时寄去故意令对方难堪的吼叫信（塞蒂纳·沃贝克的情歌快被他唱完了）。告诉莱姆斯这件新鲜事时，狼人摇着头说“我都不能理解你们为什么拖了这么多年”，于是他当即决定剥夺对方当晚的巧克力蛋糕。

哈利这小子比他父亲还会招惹麻烦，二年级年末又拿着一把差不多跟他人一样高的剑单挑斯莱特林留下的蛇怪，被毒牙刺穿胳膊（又被凤凰眼泪治愈了）。西里斯整整两个月都为此后怕不已，与斯内普在信中互相诋毁对方的学院，又用链接互相嘲笑对方的后怕。

去年结束得倒还算平静，除了他久违地回到霍格沃茨，帮着哈利和赫敏放跑了一只即将无辜被斩首的鹰头马身有翼兽；而那天晚上一个斯莱特林学生写信揭发莱姆斯是狼人的事，导致他失去教职。在意识到对方确实被刺伤了之前，故意指责斯内普授意此事还挺有趣的。

然后就是暑假魁地奇世界杯赛上出现的黑魔标记，以及今年的三强争霸赛。每个人都知道其中包含着足可致命的阴谋，但在哈利以和塞德里克并列第一的分数通过第二关时，西里斯由衷地骄傲。那种欣慰就像一团柔软的蒲公英，蓬蓬勃勃地充塞他的胸口——他的教子、詹姆的儿子，长成了如此了不起的少年。

第三个项目前西里斯直接住进了霍格莫得，以便随时赶到哈利身边——但还是没能阻止哈利今夜遭受的折磨。西里斯还记得小巴蒂·克劳奇被摄魂怪拖去掩埋的场景，那时他还无聊地想着下一个被埋葬的会不会是自己，根本没意识到那可能不是小巴蒂。最后一次探望儿子的时候，小巴蒂病入膏肓的母亲在巴蒂·克劳奇的帮助下替换儿子入狱，死在了牢房里。失去灵魂伴侣的巴蒂·克劳奇也没能存活多久，他通过将遗产留给一位远亲来避免儿子获得家养小精灵闪闪的所有权，但小巴蒂还是逐渐挣脱了闪闪的监护，骗取伯莎·乔金斯的魔杖并反过来控制了她和小精灵。出狱十二年后，小巴蒂在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里找到了旧日主人的幽灵，并冒充本应担任黑魔法防御术教师的疯眼汉进入霍格沃茨。

伏地魔回来了。疯眼汉遇袭，伯莎·乔金斯失踪，哈利的名字被投入火焰杯……这些事实最终都导向这件事。而哈利被迫目睹迪戈里的死和伏地魔复生，与他正面对抗，在詹姆和莉莉（天啊）等人的幽灵的帮助下死里逃生。西里斯无法不去想，詹姆会怎么看待他的儿子（在西里斯身边）成长成为的样子？在性命攸关的时候，西里斯从来没能真正帮到过哈利，詹姆对此会如何评价？会责备他在害得哈利失去父母之后，又没能保护好他吗？

而且……伏地魔回来了，杀死詹姆和莉莉的人回来了。西里斯花了太多时间去憎恨斯内普和自我惩罚，几乎忘记了真正的凶手是谁——不，他没有忘，但伏地魔已经完蛋了，怨恨死人带来的复仇快感远不及责备活人。

现在伏地魔回来了。

西里斯听到这件事时其实没有那么意外，那晚的某个时间，他的左臂突然灼烧不止。当然疼痛不是他的，他和罗恩、赫敏坐在看台上吃着零食等待比赛结果，没有半点理由受伤，但他知道某个人那片皮肤上有个青色的标记，也听对方说过灼烧感意味着什么。这不是一年间它第一次痛起来了，然而此次疼痛的程度及其勾起的惊惧和惶恐与之前截然不同，他多少料到了这次是来真的。

头一次，他把哈利的情况抛在脑后，从看台上一跃而起，冲到城堡里去找斯内普。如果他没有记错，受到伏地魔的召唤，所有食死徒都必须立即赶到主人所在地，如果斯内普不在城堡里，就意味着……

他在邓不利多的办公室找到斯内普，不知怎的，他觉得这更糟。

病房的门开了，大脚板一下子转为蹲伏的姿态，四腿蓄势发起攻击。来者是斯内普，他消失了几个小时，现在站在病房门口谨慎地盯着黑狗，双手放在对方看得见的地方。

“跟我来。”犬类形态感觉不到链接，西里斯只能用脑子猜测他的声音为什么僵硬得像块石头。

他再次卧下，尾巴在地面扫了扫。他累了，不管斯内普要抛出什么重磅消息，他都希望能明天再说。

“请，跟我来。”

斯内普对他使用敬语表明这事没得商量，但大脚板起身时还是先抖了抖毛，尽可能地消极抗议。对方这次没有不耐烦地先行一步，而是带着宽容的神情等待，就是知道自己只能再活一天所以看什么都觉得有趣的那种宽容，靠，情况一定非常严重。

他满不情愿地跟在黑袍男人身后，拒绝变回人形。他们进了一间家属等候室，斯内普用三种魔咒把房间封闭隔音的时候，西里斯感觉脊背的毛悄悄立了起来。

“你不想变回人形也好。”斯内普这句更像是咕哝给自己听的，随后他提高了声音，清清楚楚地说：“今晚必须切断链接。”


	2. Chapter 2

依灵魂魔法研究领域通说，肉体、心灵、生活领域等各方面的亲密，能够促进灵魂伴侣链接的强化，而链接强化最显著和普遍的特征就是共感的加强。记载中最为亲密的灵魂伴侣能够做到随时身临对方处境，远隔千里进行心灵对话——后来他们正是因为其中一人身上发生的意外同刻丧生，分秒不差。一般的灵魂伴侣也因灵魂接近程度的不同，在共感频率和程度上各有差异，共感越强的灵魂伴侣，对链接的掌控能力通常也越高，日常生活反而不易受到打扰。

西里斯并不期待与斯内普有更深入的联系，诚然若不是链接的存在，他此刻可能仍在阿兹卡班或者已经死了，现下的情况无论如何也比那强得多，他也愿意承认要是有得选自己还是会选择链接——但他宁可跟自己联系在一起的是其他任何人。不是这个食死徒，不是告密者，不是害死了詹姆和莉莉的人。哈利尚不满一岁时，斯内普给他招来了杀身之祸，后来这个男人成了他的灵魂伴侣，几乎是豁出命逼着西里斯说出实情、把他从狱中抢救出来，西里斯本应感激，事实却是念及对方的恩惠，他的痛恨更甚。

十多年来，他们往来渐频，谈不上亲近（大概永远不会），但早不复校园时期的不共戴天。链接安定地存在于他们之间，几乎没有比他出狱后在圣芒戈醒来时增强，倒也并未减弱。有意为之时，他们能通过链接传递情绪和感受，甚至可以使对方领会含义，不过从来没有到能送达词句的程度。共感每一两个小时都会出现，有一半的时间西里斯能把它放到脑后，化为信息而不是自己的感觉来接收，剩下的时候他也只能一边在心里咒骂斯内普，一边捡起脱手的笔。

与人共享灵魂往往被描述成一件宏大而浪漫的事，中间那些尴尬、烦人的细节，是不会有人告诉你的。譬如你会被迫熟悉对方的日常作息、工作态度以及打飞机频率，不时还得负责通过链接把对方叫醒，过后梦境带来的冲击还会在你的脑子里嗡嗡作响许久。不是所有人都盼着天降良配，要找到不介意跟有灵魂伴侣者约会或者上床的人很容易，但自从某次西里斯渐入佳境时链接突然觉醒、导致斯内普把一些腐蚀性的魔药浇在了自己鞋上，他就不怎么约会了。这样想来，他们两个滚上一张床也是迟早的事。

西里斯从来没有想要过这个把他和校园死敌绑在一起的链接，但他能接受现实，现实是对于灵魂伴侣对象这件事他没得选，要么接受一个他厌恶的灵魂，要么接受在灵魂上留下一个刀口（说来奇怪，他一直想象那是自上而下斩断的一刀）。当初告诉斯内普自己会保留链接来监视他，很大程度上，西里斯是被摄魂怪造成的源自灵魂深处的虚弱动摇了。离开阿兹卡班后很长一段时间，他的身体康复了、沐浴在阳光下，可是他的灵魂还是很冷，惧怕受伤，不愿独处。他一时屈从于这份软弱，才有接下来的所有事。

但他不是那个不想切断链接的人，从来不是。若不是链接那头传来的恐惧和不甘，即便他的灵魂尖叫着退缩，西里斯也会让那一刀落下。斯内普才是他们中眷恋链接那个，是他惧怕孤独、不信任自己，是他的灵魂在呼唤监督者和陪伴者，不是西里斯的。

而现在，他竟有胆命令西里斯接受仪式。

变回人形的时候西里斯都没有反应过来，在阿尼马吉形态下都如此激动，一还原成人类，他立刻被混杂的情绪撞得头脑发晕。幸而现在链接正隐伏着，他可不确定再加上一人份的感受自己还能不能站稳。

“看来，我是没有发言权了？”他问，敬佩自己声线的平稳。

“必须取得你的同意。”斯内普回答，“单方强迫切断链接，很可能导致我们的灵魂都在仪式途中撕裂，足以致死。”

“好啊，我有什么可不同意的？走吧。”西里斯说。

斯内普没有动弹。

“想不起来怎么走了？”西里斯不想把话说得这么冲，表现出他在乎。

很快他就明白了对方在等待什么：他们原地僵持几分钟后，共感开始了。西里斯可以尝试不被影响，但他没这么做，他俩都没有。伏地魔回归对斯内普造成的影响纤毫毕现地反应在他身上：黑魔标记渐趋和缓但不停息的疼痛，脊背上的冷汗，如芒在背的惶恐不安，以及沉重强硬的决心——就像有人往他的肋骨下边塞了块大理石。西里斯缓缓吸入又吐出一口气，以确定自己还能呼吸。他一点都不想知道对方从自己这里感受到什么。

“你不同意。”斯内普说。

西里斯差点笑了，“我可以跟你去，至于别的，你知道我无能为力。”

斯内普沉默了一下。

“你不想知道为什么吗？”

“那关我什么事？”

他回答得太快了，链接诚实地投射过来一阵受伤，就像有人狠砸了那块石头一锤子。

“无非是因为你要干回老本行。”西里斯补充道。“现在你的命值钱了，就不能再和我绑在一起。没关系，如果非得有人死在仪式上，我可以尽力保证那不会是你。你不用担心你那高贵的赎罪觉悟，我没有兴趣害它落空。”

大理石上蜘蛛网一样的裂纹蔓延又复原，却令西里斯产生了脚下的地面正在裂开的错觉，报复性的话语伴随着某些剧毒的东西，将他们几年间维持的脆弱和平侵蚀殆尽。他从没忘记是斯内普救了他，不是因为他是斯内普的灵魂伴侣，而是因为西里斯无罪受刑。他认可了对方的决心，学着去尊重对方改过的努力，他们达成默契不提旧事，除去心不由己的梦醒时分，也不曾用链接互相残杀。此刻，他们同时发觉那份封存的蔑视和厌恶从未消减。

“你以为自己很高尚吗？”斯内普说话时就像他的齿间有砂砾作响，“玩命切断链接，只是你为凤凰社作出的又一桩牺牲？”

“是我记错了，还是打算为了更伟大的事业切断链接的是另一个人？我好像没看到很多个西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

“我没有强迫你同意。”

“就我所知，你可没在征求意见。”

西里斯拒绝移开视线，他们瞪着对方时光阴似乎突然倒流，他专心致志地想着自己有多憎恨那双黑眼睛的主人，甚至与詹姆和莉莉无关，仅仅是对方的存在本身。这对让他们从仪式中活下来或许有些帮助。

“这也不代表你不能说不。”斯内普令人难以置信地说，“你做出了决定，就别把责任推到我头上。”

“别告诉我你说要切断链接是为了听我拒绝。”西里斯厉声道，“你告诉我必须切断链接，还划定了期限！现在遂了你的意，就又关我的事了？我说了不，接下来怎样，你不能到你想去的地方实现你的理想，于是一切又都是我的责任？”

“我不是希望你拒绝。”斯内普缓慢地说，而链接上叫嚣的愤怒正在反对这点，“我要的是，你确实理解这件事。理解是链接产生的关键，解除也一样。”

“我说了，我同意。”

“你根本就没有听我在说什么。”

“那他妈有什么区别？！”西里斯不再压低声音了，尽管他也不知道此前为什么要这么做，斯内普用了隔音的咒语。“你是说一句，还是站在这说一整夜，结果不都一样吗？反正你和邓不利多都觉得这是唯一的办法——”

“只是我。”斯内普打断他，“邓不利多明确表示他反对——”

“行，你一个人的决定，现在又怎样？”

链接在隐伏之前（不知是自然的还是对方故意的）告诉他斯内普已经忍无可忍，很好。

“你至少可以承认，你同意只是因为你恨我。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“你恨我救了你，给了你这十三年的安稳日子——”

“就像你恨詹姆那样吗？”

这下算是把对方惹翻了，要是链接还没消停，他大概会耳鸣。

“我一刻也不会忘记自己干了什么，但至少我不是那个留在原地哭哭啼啼的人。”斯内普低吼，“我准备好了要做我该做的事，而你，就只是站在那儿捂住耳朵，抱怨个不停，指望好日子还能继续下去，然后波特总有一天会再回来——”

“——你怎么敢——”

“——波特早就死了！他埋在坟墓里十三年，你抚养他的孩子长大，却拒绝认清这点，指望他能在他儿子身上复活——”

“我亲眼看到他死在那儿！躺在门廊里！我跨过他的尸体，然后是伏地魔和莉莉的，就为了把哈利带出那座该死的房子！”西里斯咆哮道，“你以为你比我更清楚他们都已经死了？你去那里看过吗？你知道莉莉的红头发垂在地上是什么样子？你听到过哈利在那卧室里的哭声吗？”

斯内普畏缩的样子本应触动他的，但他太愤怒了。

“我看到了！我梦到它！你知道的，不是吗？就像我知道你的一样。你居然敢为此指责我，就好像你没有在十几年间每一次见到哈利都宁可他是别人的儿子，幻想没有詹姆的存在莉莉就会选择你！不管你承不承认，她可不是从你身边转身投进詹姆的怀抱，她在整个世界上选中了詹姆，而你只不过是她背向的一切的一个边角。这个链接，它是那件事换来的，我永远都不会想要它，而且我完全清楚你也一样。现在你还假装自己做得够多、牺牲得够多就可以得到莉莉的原谅，但她同样死了很多年了，不会回来原谅你的。”

他等着斯内普反驳，但是没有，斯内普看起来非常疲累，眼神黯淡，西里斯有些好奇那块石头怎样了，它伴随着链接的隐伏退了回去，他的胸腔却仍能觉知那尖锐强硬的棱角。他没打算发起这样的攻击，他不是那种会在最后一刻说告白的人，但也没有恶毒到非要对方负伤离去的程度。他失控了，这些年他清醒着想詹姆和莉莉的时候加起来也没有今天晚上多，哈利见到了他们，他们从死亡之地现身庇佑了他的教子而他没有做到。他抚养哈利长大，但詹姆才是哈利的信念和崇拜的对象，这明明白白地写在哈利的守护神里。是西里斯一手将哈利心目中的父母塑造成崇高完美的雕塑，于是它立在那儿反过来提醒着他死去的人如何比他值得更多，却是他还活着。

“就像你也永远不会原谅我。”斯内普说，轻柔得像是担心会打碎什么。

“我是不会。”西里斯说，反正他们之间说谎也没有意义，“我也给不了你要的原谅。我不是被你害死的人，不是被你害得成为孤儿的人，我是害死詹姆和莉莉的帮凶，你救了我，我欠你的。”

不知怎的，这句话似乎伤害斯内普比此前的更重。

“你不欠我任何东西。”愤怒在斯内普的词句里隆隆作响，“在圣芒戈的时候我就告诉过你了，你很清楚我是为了救我自己。你有权利恨我，我害死了你最好的朋友，我不需要你还——”

“你知道詹姆是为了救莱姆斯和我，那和这件事没有关系。”西里斯打断他，“你恨詹姆是因为他是比你更好的人，不但所有人都认为他是，就连你自己也知道他是。更重要的是，最后一刻拼死保护莉莉的是他而不是你。他伤害过你，你却没有原谅他的资格。”

斯内普沉默着，有那么一会儿西里斯还以为对方会问他是否也是这样想，答案是不是，他并不认为斯内普比自己更好，斯内普只是比他更努力、做得更多。但斯内普回答：

“现在你说得很清楚了。” 

“我并没有……否定你的选择。”西里斯说，弥补向来不是他的强项，更别提他刚才拿着刀照对方的每一处软肋扎了下去，“无论是从你接下来的工作，还是我和哈利的关系来说……那是对的，我同意。”

他草草结束这部分，斯内普短促地一点头，伸出右手。

“吉赛尔承诺将午夜到天亮的时间留给我们，还需要留出仪式所需的时间。”

西里斯抓住他的前臂。

“走吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

在西里斯模糊的预想中，切断链接会像是在他生命中落下一个感叹号，或者至少是个颇具分量的句号，类似他在七年级最后一次走出霍格沃茨校园时的感受。他记得很清楚，那天阳光是怎样洒落在他脸上，又是怎样将他们四人的影子投射到一起。掠夺者仍坐在同一个车厢，加上莉莉和玛丽·麦克唐纳，一半是为了詹姆不必跟莉莉分开，一半是为了保护两位麻瓜出身者的安全。

其他人说笑打闹、谈论着未来，似乎这只是又一次暑假之旅，西里斯却很明白，从此一切都变了。他们不再是学生，也再不会返校，他们隔着城堡的围墙幻想过鄙夷过热切讨论过的一切，都将成为他们的生活和未来，而那与他们的一切想象都不会相同。他们还会在一起，步调一致地加入凤凰社……可是有些东西再不会同此前一样。

当时那种预感是如此清晰而尖锐，以致西里斯感到自己成为了车厢里的旁观者。此刻他已经历了那个自己根本无法想象的坎坷，西里斯清楚地知晓自己正要再度改变过去十几年的生活——他却什么也没有感觉到。仪式进行得非常匆忙，斯内普还得在见伏地魔之前回去跟邓不利多确认说辞，他们在一个旅店房间里见到了神色阴沉不快的吉赛尔，对方取了他们的血液和头发丢进一瓶看不出奥妙的水里，再分三次将它泼在他们之间，就结束了。连西里斯期待的疼痛都没有，像拔掉吸在他灵魂上的一个皮塞子，他吸进半口气，然后链接消失了。不是隐伏或者被故意屏蔽时的那种感觉，他立刻明白链接再也不在了，他的灵魂终于完完全全地属于自己了。

走出旅店的时候，西里斯还在品味空气从自己肺部进出的感觉，如此轻快而甜美。他只预备着要迎接痛苦，忘了斯内普沉重的愧疚堆加上他自己的是怎样将他逼到疯狂的边缘，他的肺总是以为自己在被药材熬煮出的厚重烟雾包围，口中满是苦涩的滋味。现在他又是他自己了，所有这些都是全新的，都只属于他。

西里斯转头看向他的前——灵魂伴侣，想知道去掉了不来自自己的那份的挣扎，自己看待斯内普的方式是否改变，然而不等他的目光真正落到对方身上，斯内普便旋转着消失了，留他被那声爆响吓了一跳。

他多少有点期待会有个道别，不是说吻什么的，西里斯觉得或者对方愿意正式点结束这件事，但在他说完那番话后，这显然是想多了。斯内普干脆利落地丢下他去干正事这个事实令他的胃轻轻绞紧，像是里边装着没消化好的晚餐，他觉得要是自己能在对方这么做之前抢先一步的话，这个夜晚会更好。

天快亮了，西里斯想回校医院守着哈利醒来，接着他决定就那么一次不要把哈利摆在自己想做的事情前边，好好享受一会儿失而复得的自由。他给莱姆斯发了条消息交代发生的事，让对方看着哈利，慎重考虑了几秒钟，决定去那家自己一直很喜欢的酒吧。终于可以喝个烂醉的想法不错，但那太耽误事而且西里斯讨厌宿醉，一场爽快没负担的露水情缘就不一样，听起来好极了。

西里斯很快找到了目标：一个冷酷削瘦的黑发女孩。她外貌魅力有限，苍白病态，骨头从黑色紧身衣下支棱出来，可能是过度减肥的恶果也可能是药物使然；但她深陷的黑眼睛里有种特别的热切——锁定目标而后索取，不浪费半点时间。这古怪地讨人喜爱。她已经有舞伴了，那不是什么问题，这里没人要讲忠诚，而她则肯定只忠于自己的欲望，同他一样。

西里斯呷了口酒，毫不掩饰地注视着她，她迟早会注意到的，那之前他可以小小地做点谋划。黑发女孩对自己的目的毫不遮掩，却不是好得手的类型。这件事需要些许技巧，首先找个借口制造一场冲突，没错，他们得争吵，针锋相对；然后他做出让步，她会喜欢这个，别人不情愿地承认她是对的。他要给她买杯酒来强调这点，也许某种带甜味的烈酒，加很多热带水果；并由她来决定何时邀舞。

你没对他用过这招，西里斯想，然后把这个想法挥到一边。现在他能更冷静地承认，自己在灵魂伴侣这件事上没有足够积极，但也不是说他觉得自己能做得更好，他没法对西弗勒斯·斯内普客观，有时候他们亲吻对方是出于需要，还有的时候可能只是为了不捅死对方。事已至此，多想无益。西里斯的视线回到那女孩身上，她的舞伴抓住她的左腕，吻她的手背。

西里斯打翻了杯子，泼了自己一身。他的手抽动着，盲目地乱抓，最后到达他自己的胸口。他感觉到休闲衫的布料和其下皮肤的热度，胸口则感觉到指甲陷入肌肉，两种感觉彼此吻合，没有别的，什么都没有。他非常确信自己某处正在迸裂流血，很像是那个塞子被拔掉的地方，然而没有任何迹象能证明这点。那个伤口很快合拢，仅余轻微但肯定会持续很久的隐痛。西里斯闭上眼睛，好吧，这就是吉赛尔警告的事情，这不会像他怀着侥幸期望的那样容易了。

他知道是什么引发了这个：斯内普不允许任何人碰他的左臂，更准确地说，他几乎不允许任何事物接近那片印着黑魔标记的皮肤。那个瞬间，他就像终于把头伸出水面却发觉整个世界都不对，他下意识地驱使自己的灵魂去找伏地魔复活以来左臂上的刺痛，于是他的灵魂惩罚了他。西里斯开始明白了，这会一次比一次严重，现下他集中精神预备着要承受痛苦，反而不会发生什么；待他回归日常和习惯，这古老的魔法便将显出威力，而西里斯对此毫无办法。

“老天爷啊，希望你运气比我好。”西里斯咕哝，重新要了一杯酒。

“先生，您确定自己还好吗？”侍应生问，西里斯意识到他的手还抓着胸口（早知道这个夜晚会以寻求艳遇告终他该换件好点的衣服），有几个人正用眼角瞟着他。他要是突然死在这里，对酒吧生意大概不太好。

“好极了。”他给出自己最具魅力的笑容。

黑发女孩已经跟她的舞伴从人群中消失了，没关系，意识到自己此前在找什么的同时，西里斯就放弃了这个目标。他是来找乐子的，不是找一个斯内普的替代品，来用错误的方式触碰他。更别说他已然预见到自己可悲的未来，就更希望能真正享受自由生活中好的那部分。西里斯敲着酒杯，回想自己最初喜欢的类型，他的口味没准已经变了，不过这总是个线索。

有了。不远处的吧台边，就有一个褐发娃娃脸的女孩，体型娇小，神情温柔，带着不谙世事的疏离感。她和每个人调情、接受请酒，享受被献殷勤的感觉，有可能跟谁到床上去，但更可能在几小时后独自离开，同时不会导致他人被拒绝刺伤。这是那种单纯地相处都会使西里斯感到舒适的人，温和且不在乎，找她不会有什么损失，他需要的是一些好的感觉，也不是非得跟人上床。

西里斯直接走过去，女孩看见他时眼睛一亮，给他增加了三分把握。

“我能请你一杯吗？”他问。

“我来点，你买单。”她带着些许羞涩微笑，睫毛忽闪。

她点了血腥玛丽，西里斯喜欢这个选择，会让她尝起来很刺激，他喜欢这种反差。今晚他找对人了。

“我该叫你什么？”

“琪可。”

听起来像个家养小精灵，不过没人会在酒吧用真名。

“斯内普。”西里斯皱皱眉，随即有点好笑，要是他们决定做完全套，琪可在床上叫他斯内普，他是肯定不会在高潮的恍惚间认错人。

“认识你真好，斯内普先生。”琪可柔声说。

天色大明，西里斯溜达着回到校医院，正遇上抹着眼泪离开的迪戈里夫妇。真是个良好的开端啊，他忍下一股怒气，不但他们不该来，即便是来了依规依理校医院也都该拦下，但每个人都觉得受到伤害的人有资格从哈利·波特那里索取更多，不管哈利波特是不是年仅十四岁、有多么受伤疲累。莱姆斯还是太容易心软了，要是他守在病房里，是绝不会放他们进门的。

他光明正大地在走廊里变形，除了营救他出狱，邓不利多为他做的另一件事就是替他完成了阿尼玛格斯注册。大脚板有时比他本人更能叫哈利开心，西里斯直觉教子现在不想再负担更多的人类情感，对变形越习惯，他就越能感到身为人类有时是多么痛苦和麻烦。

哈利蜷缩着靠坐在床头，身边还放着那一大袋他不想要的金币。他没有哭，这可能比哭泣更糟；他的目光落在病床对面某处，没有焦距。大脚板雀跃着跑进去，一下子把前腿搭上病床，期待男孩能有所回应。

过了好一会儿，一只手才落在他脖子上，手指埋在厚重的毛发间，缓缓抓紧了。西里斯一动不动，他不觉得哈利能拽得比一岁时更狠。

他有点害怕又有点期待哈利会哭出来，但接着哈利从自己的脑子里猛醒，松开了手指。他绿色的眼睛无措地、令人心碎地对着大脚板眨了几次，小声问：“你能变回人形吗，西里斯？我想……我想看见你。”

看来他判断错了。西里斯立刻照办，他的姿势变成人以后就有点可笑了，于是顺势起身坐到了床沿上。哈利小心翼翼地盯着他，像在担心他会突然毒发身亡，西里斯过了几分钟才明白过来。

“你知道了？”他问。

“莱姆斯告诉我了。”哈利抓住他的手，“这是因为我吗，西里斯？如果斯内普要埋伏到伏地魔身边，他就不能再做你的灵魂伴侣，因为你是我的教父。”


	4. Chapter 4

他怎么能忘记这孩子有多容易自责呢？何况哈利正为了塞德里克的事情怪罪自己，此刻不管有什么过错，他大概都会一并揽下。

“有一部分是。”西里斯犹豫了一下，回答。

哈利的神情更黯淡了，西里斯怀疑自己不该直言，但他十几年来最努力地教给哈利的一件事便是坦诚，他希望哈利可以告诉自己任何事。毕竟如果将来哈利的灵魂也被迫同一个不理想的对象绑定，他绝不希望教子到濒死之时才承认。他不会为了照顾哈利的感受说谎，这样的谎言是经不起追究的。

“但我不建议你把责任揽在自己身上，哈利，这是我和他做出的决定。”西里斯字斟句酌地说，“就像我对你说过的，灵魂伴侣这件事非常复杂，即使我不是抚养你长大的那个人，也不能说我们就不会做出这样的决定。你知道，我曾经的家庭非常鄙视灵魂伴侣这回事，因为无论如何我们都必须同父母看好的纯血统巫师结婚，当它不是发生在理想对象之间，就是邪恶的、被诅咒的，我从来没有期待过它。而我和斯内普之间开始得很不愉快，即便在摆脱我父母和看到你父母有多么幸福之后，我对灵魂伴侣有过一点幻想，也绝不会希望对象是他。”

“可是你们在一起很好！”哈利脱口道，西里斯吃了一惊，“现在你又要管他叫斯内普了吗？我是说，我不喜欢斯内普，但听到你们开始互称教名的时候我真的很高兴，我……我觉得我昏迷的时候至少还发生了些好事。”

“呃，除去灵魂伴侣这部分，我没有能称呼他教名的理由。”西里斯说，“你不知道我们之间发生过什么，我做过很多我现在不会为之自豪的事情，他也一样。我们没法成为朋友，不要说更进一步了。啊，为了我光辉的形象，关于这个我并没对你说过太多。”

他幽默地耸耸肩，但哈利并不买账。

“可是，你可以向他道歉呀。”哈利说，“不试一试的话，你怎么知道他不会接受，或者不会也想要向你道歉呢？你对我总是那么诚实，为什么不可以对他试一试？”

“现在说这个也没有意义了。”西里斯有点粗暴地说，“链接已经切断了。”

“你又不是非得有链接才能和别人谈恋爱。”哈利精明地说，“罗恩的父母就是在结婚以后好几年才觉醒灵伴链接的，那之前他们一样很好。”

为什么这小子在又累又受伤的时候反而更烦人了？

“我不会跟西弗勒斯‘谈恋爱’。”西里斯捏了捏鼻梁，感到一场剧烈的偏头疼正在酝酿，这是阿兹卡班留下的老毛病。而且他无意中又叫了斯内普的名字，棒极了，妈的。“不说别的，他压根就不是我喜欢的类型，明白吗？我刚才去试了一下，事实证明我的口味没变多少——这就是为什么我没守着你醒过来，顺带一提。”

哈利变得十分安静。

“哦。”他说。

西里斯叹了口气。“要是你为这个生气的话我也无话可说，我就是，太久没试过完全一个人了。当然我几乎没有真正独来独往过，我有个弟弟，后来是你父亲，接着又是灵魂伴侣这档子事。但我可以说要不是你爸，我大概直到毕业也不会有什么朋友。詹姆是那种会吸引人们聚集到自己身边的人，我则不同，我很难跟人交心。”

“所以佩迪鲁把你伤得这么深。”

西里斯怒视哈利，后者畏缩了，但神情坚决。他评估了一下，决定自己真的没无助到对着刚死里逃生的教子无能狂怒。

“也许你是对的，但这改变不了发生的事或者我的感受。我和斯内普之间的事情很复杂，伏地魔回归却是板上钉钉的。他现在可能已经回到伏地魔身边去了，他要做的工作很重要，远超过我，甚至很可能也超过你，这与他即将面对的危险成正比。伏地魔是个暴君，他不会放过灵魂伴侣这样一个显而易见的软肋；而我也不想承受斯内普要承受的东西，我想完成我的工作。你父母遇害前，伏地魔就是我拼死也要抵抗的敌人。我很不想现在就提醒你这点，但既然说到这里了，凤凰社即将重新组建，战争已经开始了，哈利。我们有可能随时会死去，我、斯内普、莱姆斯，都一样。那没有任何浪漫可言，死一个总是比死两个要好的。”

哈利脸上刚恢复的一点血色又消失了，西里斯暗自后悔，连他也在紧逼哈利，就完全说不过去了。

“如果明天就有人会死——”

“明天不会的。”西里斯坚决地说，“我们都不会在明天死掉，你现在应该好好休息，等庞弗雷夫人允许了，我们会一起回家。”

有一瞬间哈利又好像要哭了，随即他摇摇头。

“我是说，比如，你刚才说斯内普现在应该在伏地魔那里，对吧？在墓地的时候……”哈利恐惧地吞咽了一下，西里斯抓紧他的手，揽住他的肩膀，“现在我知道了，他当时说的是斯内普和卡卡洛夫，他对他们的缺席非常生气。如果伏地魔没有听斯内普说什么，就……？”

“那不会的。”西里斯说，“邓不利多在让他回去之前一定预料到了，他们有应对的方案。”

可是斯内普说邓不利多并不同意让他切断链接埋伏到伏地魔身边……他们最终到底有没有达成一致？回去做间谍，是不是斯内普正带着他那戏剧性的自我牺牲欲望一意孤行？

“你有没有告诉他你觉得他很重要、他的工作很了不起？”哈利问，“如果没有，你不会后悔吗？”

“会。”西里斯低声说。

然后他就倒在了病床上，刚来得及按住哈利的胳膊肘示意他不要大叫。西里斯这次有所准备，他紧闭双眼，控制住自己的呼吸，长进短出，确保肺里的空气不会耗尽。再度睁开眼睛时，哈利的脸担忧地正俯视他。

“过了多久？”他爬起来，咕哝着问。

“大概一分钟。”哈利抓着西里斯的前臂，“你感觉不到吗？我，那个，伏地魔对我用钻心咒的时候我也会失去时间感——”

“不是那样！”西里斯暴躁地说，他正在找回注意力，不需要听到关于哈利被施钻心咒的事情。对伏地魔的憎恨就像一锅毒药那样在他脑子里冒泡，这没什么帮助。而且什么破比喻。

“没那么疼，准确地说，是不一样的感觉。不是身体上的，也不全是疼痛。”西里斯试着解释，“它在……要求我的注意力，我觉得很疼，但我知道我其实不疼，就像是我的灵魂拖着我的脑子跟我过不去。”

“你昨晚……约会的时候，也是这样吗？”

“没有。”西里斯想取笑哈利委婉的措辞，但他没那个心情。“那之前有一次，没这么严重，跟我的约会对象也没什么关系。约会多少也是个测试，我还以为是背弃灵魂伴侣的行为导致魂创发作，但规则显然没那么简单。我过去几个小时一直有意去想斯内普，但这种情况没有再次发生。”

赶在哈利提出下一个问题之前，西里斯又说：“好啦，坦诚是很累人的，你现在也有很多不想谈的事情对吧？我们为什么不暂时跳过他们，聊聊你出院之后最想吃什么呢？”

哈利犹豫了一下。

“我想说，我想跟塞德里克做朋友来着。”他揪着病号服的边缘，“我一直嫉妒他，因为他比我更受欢迎，而且约到了秋……但是叫上他一起拿奖杯的时候，我觉得我接受这件事了，就算他是秋的男朋友，我也可以和他做朋友。我想颁奖结束后我可以告诉他，但是下一秒他就死了，而我满脑子都是如果我没有坚持要跟他一起拿奖杯的话……”

“那不是你的错。”西里斯说，他的心因为与刚才不同的理由撕裂了，自责的痛苦比钻心咒更难度过。他想杀了伏地魔。“你可能已经听厌了，但我真的、真的相信这不是你的错。你那样做是因为你是个正直的人，你认可塞德里克同样正直诚实，值得跟你一样的荣誉。错的从来不是你，而是小巴蒂和伏地魔。”

“可是塞德里克死了。如果我没有叫他一起拿奖杯，他就不会死。”

而要是迪戈里能自私一点，他就会独自被奖杯带到墓地，肯定还是会死，但伏地魔就不会复活。这样的事情从来都不是这么计算的。

“关于这部分你是对的。但对它太过执着，只会逼疯你自己。”西里斯笨拙地揽住自己的教子，“我不希望看到这样的事发生，好吗？你是我在这世上最重要的人，不管你怎么想，我都……很高兴你回来了。而且我真心认为你太了不起了，事情本来可能更糟的，但你正面对抗伏地魔并且活了下来，我们才有机会知道这件事。你还带回了迪戈里，完成了他的遗愿。还有，霍格沃茨赢得了三强争霸赛，你可以也想想这个。”

哈利哽咽着，把头埋到他怀里颤抖。

“……我只想塞德里克还活着。” 

“是呀，我明白。”西里斯抚摸着他的头发，哈利九岁以后他们就很少这样了，“我明白。”

过了一会，哈利使劲抽抽鼻子。

“那你会去和斯内普谈吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

西里斯非常、非常想叹气。

“我会试试。”他无奈地说，“但我不能保证我会做得很好。”

有人敲响病房的门，哈利刷地从他怀里退了出去。西里斯尊重教子身为坚强独立大男孩的自尊需求，但他真心认为这没有什么用：他的浅色上衣胸口有一大块水渍，哈利的眼睛还红通通的，他自己的没准也是。

“请进。”西里斯说，然后变成了狗。

“喂！”哈利愤慨地大叫，把莱姆斯吓了一跳。

看清病房里的情形，狼人扬起了眉毛。

“哦，看来有人想维护自己的硬汉形象啊。”他把一些水果放到床头柜上，拖过椅子坐下，手指非常恰当地挠着黑狗的脖子，导致大脚板不情愿地摇了摇尾巴。头疼如期而至，不过作为狗的时候似乎要容易忍受一些。

“我们刚才在聊天。”哈利尴尬地说，企图遮掩自己的红眼眶，“西里斯答应我会跟斯内普谈谈。”

大脚板一口叼住他的手，警告地呲牙。

“你又没说这是两个人之间的秘密。”哈利无辜地说，伸出另一只手去掰他的牙，西里斯把脑袋缩了回来。

“不错的进展。”莱姆斯轻松地说，“要知道，我劝了他十三年也没成功。”

说真的，他是个好人，是个勇于跟黑暗作斗争的好人，还是个尽职尽责的教父，为什么他周围的每个人都致力于坑他？

“不过西里斯，你首先得听听庞弗雷夫人要说的话。”莱姆斯的眉毛向中间聚拢，形成习惯性的沟壑，“切断链接不是好玩的，你得完全遵照医嘱，否则链接遗留的魂创可能会带来严重的后果，甚至要了你的命——喂！”

大脚板顶着哈利惊恐的目光撕开了他的裤子，他活该，故意在哈利面前这样说，实际是在嘱咐哈利。现在西里斯想逃掉喝药和治疗完全不可能了。

他叼着那块布料跃上床，莱姆斯呵斥无果，掏出魔杖威胁要把他的尾巴塞到百叶窗里。哈利把他往魔杖瞄准的方向推，笑得前仰后合。大脚板得意地摇起了尾巴，就算被莱姆斯绑到窗户上，能让哈利这么开心也值了。


	5. Chapter 5

一直到哈利出院，庞弗雷夫人对西里斯的态度都很冷淡，连带着哈利在她面前也大气不敢出。西里斯知道这是出于双重的愤怒，庞弗雷夫人坚信灵魂伴侣天生一对之类的劳什子，同时大概是出于职业自豪感她对人们伤害自己的行为总是异常恼火，对这二者西里斯都没什么办法。

唯一的好处大概是每当哈利的朋友们对他太过小心翼翼，西里斯就会开始扮可怜，用切断链接的事吸走同情，再利用它去指使孩子们给他多拿份布丁什么的。于是没过多久，罗恩和其他韦斯莱们就对此完全免疫了，赫敏还差一点，她的出色天赋总会使西里斯忘记她是个麻瓜出身者，许多魔法上的事务对她而言永远不会是理所当然。就他所知，麻瓜至今还没有彻底切断链接的方法，只能通过药物、谈话再加上当事人的决心使其慢慢减弱，并指望它在一到十年内自己消失。很费事，不过从另一个角度来说，也比巫师的办法安全得多。

原本西里斯考虑过再弄辆会飞的汽车之类把哈利拉回伦敦，但莱姆斯威胁说要把他打晕塞进行李箱里，莫莉也尖叫了种种关于保密法的问题，所以他们还是像规规矩矩的正常人一样乘坐霍格沃茨特快回的家。这样也不错，他很长时间没乘坐过这列车了。

邓不利多直接在期末晚宴上宣布了伏地魔归来的消息，由着大大小小的学生和他们的家长在暑假自行消化，风格比起当年一点儿也没变。哈利还特别告诉他斯内普出席了宴会，就好像他真以为斯内普会在战争第二天就死掉似的。但愿斯内普为他的计划成功走出第一步感到高兴。

出乎意料的是这件事导致他们的车厢迎来了德拉科·马尔福的挑衅，西里斯觉得这小少爷就这样带着跟班到一个对手比己方人多（其中还包括一个成年巫师）的空间里找茬实在不明智——他父亲肯定不会这么干，不过作为成年人西里斯表现得挺有风度，还试图劝架来着，可惜他两只手拉不住三个人，更不要说再加上门外的韦斯莱双胞胎。

“呃，这就是当你们同时对一个人使用几种不同恶咒时会发生的事。”西里斯说，稍微有点同情地上那三堆曾是马尔福、克拉布、高尔的人形生物。

“我本来可以再加上一个多毛咒。”哈利气呼呼地说，他拿魔杖的手被西里斯按住了。

“我的错。早知道你们这么默契，我就不趟这浑水了，反正我也拦不住五根魔杖。”西里斯耸耸肩，用悬浮咒把那三堆人弄到另一个包厢里去。他和斯内普曾经把对方搞得远比这惨，所以他们大概会没事的。

“我听说你们要搬家了？”等他们重新在车厢里坐下，弗雷德问。

“妈妈说暑假我们也要住到那边去，但除此之外什么也不愿意告诉我们。”乔治接道。

“对。”西里斯说，不想在孩子们面前表现得太不愿意接受现实，哈利正为此情绪低落呢。“那是我父母的老房子，布莱克家族传承了好几个世纪，可以说是最安全的地方之一。邓不利多打算把那里改造成凤凰社总部。”

“凤凰社？”赫敏问。

“你们很快就会知道的。因为种种原因，邓不利多在对抗伏地魔的事上没法完全跟魔法部合作——顺带一提，部长是福吉的情况下这肯定会更糟——所以他成立了一个秘密反抗组织。”

“我的父母，还有西里斯和莱姆斯当时都是凤凰社成员。”哈利带着自豪的口吻补充道。

“酷！”乔治和弗雷德异口同声地叫道。

“先说明，凤凰社不接收尚未毕业的巫师，尤其是未成年的那些。”西里斯赶紧泼冷水。

“但你会站在我们这边的，对吧？”乔治期待的看着他，“大脚板？”

“还是说你已经太老了？”弗雷德略带挑战意味地说。

他还能说什么呢？后生可畏呀。

“不过我和哈利不会马上搬过去。”西里斯说，“有很多东西需要收拾，我还得处理我的工作。我不能再回到麻瓜中间上班，会给他们带来危险。”

而且邓不利多特别交代哈利暑假还是必须跟德思礼一家相处足够的时间，这点暂时就不必向他们说明了。

“那你接下来到哪工作？”罗恩问。

“圣芒戈。”西里斯回答，“这是霍格沃茨以外另一个伏地魔不会轻易染指的地方，我会在那边谋个内勤类的职位，最好是能够得到大部分办公室和病房进出权限的，这会有很大帮助。”

除哈利外，其他人集体为那个名字哆嗦了一下。

“你们这样真烦人，知道吗？”罗恩嘀咕。

“那你为什么不来霍格沃茨呢？”哈利问，得花点力气才能拒绝这份显而易见的渴望。

“我，当老师？饶了我吧。”西里斯半开玩笑地说，“有你一个孩子就够我受的了。”

“你可以来做宿管啊！”弗雷德热切地说，“我们可以帮你解决费尔奇——”

“我们不能！”赫敏惊恐地说，“而且斯内普还在霍格沃茨工作呢！”

令人啼笑皆非的是，是这个理由说服了他们，西里斯根本没把切断链接当成分手什么的，但看起来每个人都逼着他这么想。

“但是，哈利以前说过你保留链接是为了监视斯内普呀。”罗恩说，“现在正是考验他的时候，你却切断了链接？”

“不是我切断的链接。”西里斯对这个表达莫名地烦躁，“我们都同意切断链接，是为了下一步工作。”

“你相信他？”乔治问。

“我——”

西里斯突然发现满车厢的孩子都在盯着他等待答案，就连平日里最信任教师的赫敏都是，他意识到哈利很可能也是如此，顾及他和斯内普的关系没有明说而已。他还真不习惯这个：有一大帮人比他更不相信斯内普。不过要是他听说的事迹有一半是真的，对任何一个由斯内普教过的格兰芬多来说，要信任他恐怕都是强人所难。

“邓不利多相信他，这对你们还不够吗？”他勉强笑笑。

“邓不利多说他相信斯内普，谁知道他怎么想的。”弗雷德说。

“爸爸妈妈也这么说，但我觉得他们也不相信。”乔治说。

西里斯一时间有点懵，哇噢，他的生命中发生了什么，导致他突然变成了屋子里最可靠的成年人？

“因为你对我们很诚实。”哈利说，西里斯意识到他说出来了，“你没把我们当成小孩子。”

“你是第一个愿意跟我们讨论这个话题的人。”罗恩说，“其他所有人都只会糊弄我们，就好像只要瞒着我们，我们无忧无虑的童年就永远不会被打扰一样。拜托，我一年级的时候就为了保卫魔法石闯过麦格的棋盘阵了。”

说到最后一句时，他轮流看过哈利和赫敏寻求支持，朋友们没让他失望，使劲儿点头，赫敏还加了句“那太棒了”。

“爸爸妈妈私奔的时候根本没比我们大多少。”双胞胎脸上带着一模一样的忿忿，“他们那时候就决定了自己的终身大事，却认为我们连知道正在发生什么的权利都没有。”

“我这些天看了很多关于上一次战争的资料，如果神秘人不打算改变他的做法，回来以后他首先就要对付我这样出身的人。”赫敏坐得笔直，下巴抬得高高的，“我可不能装作什么都不知道，把危险带给我父母。”

“呃。”西里斯，相当伶牙俐齿地，说。

他没法描述这个场面、这些话语有多陌生或多熟悉。

“大人们在这种问题上就是容易犯傻，宽容点儿。”他只能说，“回到之前的话题，关于斯内普，这样说吧，在立场上我认为你们可以信任他。”

孩子们看起来对这个答案并不满意。

“你们不是非得喜欢他，或者相信他从此就会公正地对待你们，不会给格兰芬多随便扣分什么的。”他每说一句他们就显得更怀疑一点儿——斯内普混得也太惨了吧，“你们可以相信这个：只要有得选，他会把我们在座任何人的命放在他自己的前边。”

然后他深吸一口气，咽下疼痛的喘息，要是他没猜错，今后有的受了。

“西里斯？”哈利伸出的手有点不知所措。

“链接，你们懂的。”西里斯长长地把那口气呼出来，“要不是因为链接，我不可能了解斯内普太多，所以现在我也不能告诉你们太多，能理解吗？”

“泄露通过链接得到的信息，无论对巫师还是麻瓜来说，都是极不道德的行为。”赫敏立刻说。

“但你相信他会，怎么说，豁出命来保护我们？”罗恩问。

西里斯点点头，他此刻开口的话可能会吐在自己鞋上。

“哇。”乔治感叹。

“你们怎么还没结婚？”弗雷德问。

西里斯很想一手一个抓住他俩的脑袋咣当撞到一起。

“谢谢，现在你们成功提醒了我为什么大家都把你们当孩子。”他没好气地说。

接下来他们玩了几个小时的噼啪爆炸牌，和双胞胎一起痛骂卢多·巴格曼，乔治和弗雷德在暑假世界杯赛前的赌局中下注了全部积蓄，然而他们赢得赌局后对方却赖账了。西里斯装模作样地对未成年人参赌的行径略加责备（遭到了狠狠的抢白），不过要是这两个捣蛋鬼需要基金，布莱克家族的金币还多得是呢。

为了出牌方便，罗恩从某刻起挤到了西里斯和哈利之间，他的个头又很高，导致西里斯一直没机会接收哈利的暗示。快到站时，哈利突然站了起来。

“我想，我想……”他好像在祈祷一个理由能从天而降认领他，“西里斯，你能跟我出来一下吗？”

他得想办法教教哈利找借口了。

他们一块来到附近的空车厢，那里现在堆放着小马尔福、克拉布和高尔，三个孩子依旧不省人事。

“西里斯，我想把奖金给乔治和弗雷德。”车厢门刚关上，哈利就说。

“哦，那挺好的。”西里斯说，“我正想着怎么支援一下他们呢。”

“我不想要那些钱。”他可以付出一切只要能抹掉哈利（他的孩子）此刻的痛苦，“我不想要，也不需要，但是我需要一些欢笑。我们可能都需要一些欢笑。我有一种感觉，我们很快就会需要比往常更多的欢笑了。”

“你这样做很对，非常慷慨。”西里斯说，“那些钱是你的，你不需要我的同意。”

“我确实需要。你是我的监护人，所以它们现在其实是你的。”哈利说，弄得西里斯大吃一惊。

“哦，好吧，是啊。那个，我同意。”他有点儿困惑，哈利的东西其实属于他这个概念从没在他脑子里出现过，就他所知哈利此前也不会这么想。

“你爸爸会很为你很骄傲的。”西里斯又说。

“那你呢？”哈利追问，“你也会吗？”

西里斯愣了一下，“当然，我没说过吗？”

哈利笑了，主动拥抱了他，西里斯笨拙地拍着教子的背，对天祈祷哈利不会再哭出来。哈利没有，这只是一个拥抱而已，今天这孩子尤其令人惊讶——好的那种，超好。

很快，火车就停靠在九又四分之三站台，那里挤满了家长们。同学们纷纷开始下车，走道里又是一片混乱和嘈杂，罗恩和赫敏提着箱子走出了隔间，但哈利没有动弹。

“弗雷德——乔治——等一等。”

西里斯微笑，接过赫敏的行李，推着罗恩的肩膀，将他俩往门口带。

“罗恩，能看见你爸爸妈妈吗？他们在哪儿？”他大声问。


	6. Chapter 6

西里斯花了大概半天时间摆脱他的工作，此前因为哈利和他自己的那堆破事儿，他比请假的时长还多旷工了一周，这就导致失业变得相当容易。接下来他又在小惠金区和格里莫广场12号之间不断往返，帮助刚刚重新成立的凤凰社搞定总部建设问题。主体部分倒是用不着他操心，但布莱克家族对自己的资产占有欲强得惊人，很多改建没有他在场还真搞不定，除非他们想把老宅变成废墟——西里斯对此没有任何异议。

他本以为这么多年过去，自己能以更平和的眼光看待儿时的居所，然而事实是他以最快的速度记起了自己为何痛恨那个地方。布莱克家族的祖宅曾经陈旧但庄严，令闯入者心生敬畏；沃尔布加的疯狂曾经掩盖在美艳的外表之下，以强势和近乎异域风情的热情显现；年幼的西里斯曾经坐在餐桌边焦躁不安地盯着跃动的火苗，渴望黄铜大锅里冒着热气的浓汤。“回家”并未唤起西里斯美好的回忆，相反，所有美好存在过的证明都已被时光从这所房子里洗刷干净。现下它只是一座荒败的旧屋，满是虫眼与黑魔法的痕迹，一群群怪物在此居留又离去。他将回到此地，却失去了所有想念它的理由。

唯一比他更不愿搬家的人大概就是哈利。孩子们对某些事总有惊人的直觉，他似乎比西里斯更清楚，他们或许再也不会搬回这所房子，即便回归也将物是人非。在这件事上西里斯尽力而为，他知道凤凰社为了轮班保护哈利抽调了很多人手，但还是说服社里尽量将搬家的时间延后，如果可以的话他甚至希望这个暑假都不需要搬家，但看起来这越来越不可能了。因此他为哈利的十五岁生日筹办了一场小型派对，确保哈利在旧家的最后一段时间开开心心的。

“我知道现在伏地魔回来了，不可能再和以前一样。”搬家前两天的晚餐时哈利说，“可是，非得这样吗？非得……这么快？”

西里斯只能告诉他：“是的，这很不愉快，但不愉快的事情总是会来得比你期待的更快。”

哈利垂下眼睛，捣着他的豌豆。

“至少我们还会在一起。”

他把这话说得像是自我安慰，于是西里斯的灵魂一阵疼痛——这不是个比喻。斯内普对所有温柔的感情嗤之以鼻，被哈利无意间触动的时候，他习惯性地去找那个链接，准备反击斯内普的嘲笑。结果显然是他的灵魂抓了个空，结结实实地撞上新生的伤口。

“至少住到那里去，其他人要照顾你会更方便。”哈利稍稍振奋了一点，“我一直在监督你吃药，但我能做的太少了。”

“你做到的比你想象中多多了。”西里斯真心实意地说。

“还不够！赫敏给了我一本书，上面说到了很多关于魂创发作时可能出现的情况，有的非常可怕，我希望能知道要怎么处理——”

“我希望这不是她给你的生日礼物。”西里斯郁闷地说。

“她说了这不是，我会有单独的生日礼物。”

“那她可真好。”

哈利皱起眉头，用十分（故作）成熟的神情盯着他，每当西里斯的口吻过于尖刻他就会这样，假装他才是教父而西里斯是个闹脾气的十五岁青少年之类的。最近这种事发生得有些频繁，毕竟他们都不在最佳状态。西里斯也有他的理由为搬家高兴：等他们搬进去，赫敏和韦斯莱一家都已经住进格里莫广场12号了。他比谁都清楚同龄人的支持和陪伴是无可替代的。

“我来洗碗。”吃完最后一口土豆泥，哈利抢先说，西里斯不耐烦地敲敲盘子。

“没必要把我当成易碎品。”他说，“一个清洁咒不会伤及你的老教父可怜的灵魂。”

“赫敏的书上说链接断裂后的两个月内最好都不要使用任何咒语，因为魔力源自灵魂，这就是为什么只有巫师能变成幽灵。”哈利一板一眼地说。

“她想必非常欣慰你居然这么认真读了一本书。”西里斯烦躁地说。

“她把那几页折起来提醒我看来着。”哈利承认道，“平时勤奋练习魔法能促进你的魔力增长和灵魂强健，但当你的灵魂受到损伤——”

“相信我，当你被捅了一刀，你还是可以眨眼睛。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“我知道呀，我被蛇怪毒牙刺穿胳膊的时候也可以眨眼睛。”

西里斯重重地吐出一口气。

“你越来越无耻了，知道吗？”他说。

“也不看看养大我的是谁。”哈利反击。

“不许用魔法。”西里斯使出了杀手锏，“严禁未成年巫师在校外使用魔法，我作为你的监护人对此负有监督义务。”

“这不公平！”哈利忿忿道，“你从前根本不在乎这个！”

西里斯愉快地笑着，去挑拣堆在客厅中央的杂物，然后他的笑容很快消失了。十分不幸，哈利的生活作风与他一脉相承，他们是一对儿典型的单身懒汉，从来都只收拾和取用表层物品。那些东西里有五成以上在被从柜子里召唤出来之前他根本不知道他们有，比如西里斯手里的一瓶胡须保养油，他大惑不解地琢磨着他们为啥会有这玩意儿——他从来都不留胡子，哈利则还没到长胡子的年纪。

“我出去一下。”哈利说着打开了前门。

“别走太远，早点儿回来。”西里斯还盯着那瓶保养油，心不在焉地应道。

这些天哈利总是不时需要离开房子独处，西里斯尽可能尊重他的需要，他其实相当担心，但他在尽可能避免把自己饱受折磨的教子当成易碎品，而且周围有社员的监控，想来不会有什么大碍。

过了五分钟，西里斯终于记起那玩意儿来自某家成人用品店，那个锁骨有锁链纹身的女店员抛着媚眼告诉他胡茬伤跟他的皮肤很配，建议他让男朋友留胡子，然后送了他这个。而他买那些东西是因为——

西里斯把瓶子丢进了垃圾桶。

说真的，既然这些东西本来对他们的生活就没什么帮助，为什么不直接扔掉呢？又不是说万一需要的时候，他们买不起新的。

西里斯直起腰，决心只留下那些有重大情感意义的东西，像是哈利送给他的手写贺卡。他长长地舒展了一下身体，接着僵在原地。

仲夏的夜晚变得寒冷刺骨，直接引发了刻入灵魂深处的恐惧，西里斯一时间动弹不得。这不是温度能制造的寒冷，这种寒冷他哪怕死了也能认出来。

这不可能，监视他们的社员去哪儿了？他们应该预警的——难道他们都——

哈利！

西里斯的灵魂尚处在惊恐的僵直中，他的身体先一步行动起来，抓着魔杖冲出大门。寒意最为深重的方向传来几声属于少年的尖叫，他狂奔过去时只见哈利正拖扯着达利·德思礼沉重的躯体，一手高举魔杖，银白的雾气阻挡在他与摄魂怪之间。

“呼神护卫！呼神护卫——”哈利努力地喊叫着，微弱的银光照亮他满是恐惧的脸。西里斯从未如此庆幸自己教了他这个咒语。

“呼神护卫！”

他发射的也是雾气，加入到哈利的雾气之中。仅仅如此他的灵魂便咯吱作响地发出警告：守护神咒不同于其他咒语，是直接从灵魂中抽取魔力和信念形成实体。在詹姆和莉莉死后这个咒语对他来说就格外困难了，更不要说当下即便他能做到，他的灵魂也无法承受。

但只要能阻挡摄魂怪的脚步就足够了，只要哈利能有时间逃回屋子里请求援助——

“去德思礼家！照我从前告诉你的做！”西里斯尽力喊道，“呼神护卫！”

但是哈利的魔杖垂下去了，男孩抓住他后背的衣服，慢慢往下滑。

“快走，西里斯……摄魂怪会……”

“哈利！哈利！振作点！”

“谁在……尖叫……”

“呼神护卫！哈利！”西里斯此生从未如此害怕过，“呼神护卫！！！”

他想着哈利……哈利为格兰芬多队赢得魁地奇杯……但哈利就在他身后，他们都要死了，就像詹姆和莉莉……死在自己家门口，灵魂万劫不复……

“呼神护卫，呼神护卫……”

他的守护神仍然没有出现，只有银色的雾气，像有史以来最脆弱的盾牌，挡在他们与摄魂怪之间。摄魂怪还碰不到他们，但也没有后退，它们等待着，完全清楚很快他和两个孩子就将成为它们的一顿美餐。

“呼神护卫……”

他的咒语越来越弱了，摄魂怪寸寸逼近，他的灵魂则像是被好几只手往不同的方向拖拽。

不可以——他决不允许——哈利——

他需要一段记忆——比他此前试过的所有回忆都更强大——

他要保护——他要——

他找到了。

一片银光，如此炫目，刺得他流泪，他得使劲眨眼才能从中辨别出阿兹卡班铁窗的轮廓，以及他灵魂伴侣高瘦的身形。

黑暗远去了，再也无法伤害他。

“呼神护卫——”

银狗从他的杖尖一跃而下，朝仓皇逃走的摄魂怪追去。夜晚恢复了湿润和温暖，路灯亮起来了。西里斯跌跌撞撞地后退，倒在哈利身上，如果这样还不够，那么他至少可以保证如果摄魂怪要亲吻哈利，就必须先跨过他的尸体。

他好像听到一个女人的声音，还好，至少她不必听到他的尖叫了……

他的灵魂将他拖入黑暗。

等西里斯醒过来，他会知道他的灵魂差点儿自己撕碎了自己。一般而言即便对魂创患者来说，使用守护神咒也不至如此，为什么会搞成这样，西里斯心中有数。

在凤凰社用尽全力把他的灵魂拼到一起的时候，西里斯的意识完全是一片喧闹的空白，充斥着无意义的乞求，乞求解脱，乞求痛苦停止。过了好像是无限的时间，他才重新意识到自己的存在。如果不是哈利，西里斯一定会说摄魂怪之吻比之强得多。

回到现实那刻，他只能想到一件事：现在他有可能会再经历一次了。这个念头顿时令他绝望得想哭，妈的，詹姆死的时候他都没哭过。他曾经暗自鄙视过那些在链接断裂后自杀的人，他愿意对他们致歉。

西里斯抱着脑袋，用了好一阵子平复发现自己还活着的沮丧，接着才想起他可能不是独自在房间里。他觉得这还挺丢脸的，但他的灵魂现在痛得要命，而他的肉体似乎已经放弃对灵魂作出反应了，淡定无比，这种反差引发了另一阵反胃和割断自己喉咙的冲动。

“我们不得不给你灌了阻断药物。”斯内普在近处说，“否则你的肉体会以为自己正处在痛苦之中并设法应对，但撕裂灵魂的痛苦远超它的调节能力——”

“——最终我可能被不存在的痛苦给痛死。谢谢，第一眼就见到你真好。”西里斯平板地说。虽然听起来不像，这话倒有几分真。

斯内普没反击并不奇怪，不过他似乎挺尴尬的，他是在因为自己守着西里斯醒来觉得丢脸吗？

西里斯差点儿去担心斯内普共享了自己刚经历的痛苦，随即想起这不会发生了，他躺在这儿正是因为这个。一时间他火冒三丈，只希望对方立刻尝尝那份滋味。

“我昏过去多久？”他问。

“32个小时。”斯内普回答，“现在是凌晨两点，我去把波特叫醒。”

“哈利他……？”

“几乎没有受伤。”斯内普还是那副要死不活的腔调，“没守在这里的时候，他向每个社员提出要求训练他的守护神咒，包括我。”

哈利向斯内普求助，这确实很能说明问题。

斯内普说着已经站起来了，西里斯也不知道自己怎么想的，一把抓住了他的袖子，对方诧异地看过来，造就了一个尴尬的对视。

“呃，明早再叫他也不迟。”西里斯说，松开了手指，“我猜他这段时间也没怎么好好睡。”

斯内普把那只手收到身后，他垂着眼睛，脸上的每一处线条都写着隐忍。

“你感觉到痛吗？”西里斯冲口而出，“整个七月我都不时感觉到魂创的发作，你那边呢？”

斯内普看了他一眼，没有回答，但重新坐了下来。

“我觉得其中有些规律。”西里斯继续道，反正据说坐下和对方聊魂创也是治疗程序之一，“当然，都是在跟你有关的事情上，但是大部分时候想到你也并不会导致魂创发作。我觉得可能是——”

“每时每刻。”斯内普说。

“——当我诚实地……什么？”西里斯愕然停下，从头到脚地打量斯内普。

前食死徒看起来确实处在痛苦之中，话说回来，斯内普好像从来也没显得特别愉快过——大概除了做爱的部分时候吧。

“那个，疼痛等级一到十，你的灵魂现在有多痛？”西里斯问，这完全没参考意义，他就是好奇。

斯内普过了一会才回答，仿佛在逼自己承认什么极其丢脸的事情。

“现在不痛。”

“哦。”西里斯说。

他们再次陷入僵持，西里斯考虑要尖叫把其他人找来，他确实也在尖叫的边缘，阻断药剂的效力快过去了。

“我习惯用链接确认你还活着。”斯内普硬邦邦地说，“可能是因为这个，看不到你的时候，我的魂创就会发作。”


	7. Chapter 7

西里斯半张着嘴，一时间他脑子（不是灵魂深处）冒出了一大堆“啥？”和“卧槽”和“哇”，导致他无法决定先说哪句。

“卧槽，你的夏天简直过得跟屎一样。”他的嘴擅自替他决定了。

相比此前，他能从斯内普那张面无表情的脸上得到的信息少得可怜，作为本人他大概从来都不了解斯内普，连试都没试过。这个念头立刻激起一阵痛楚，不然而比起他尚未痊愈的灵魂中持续传来的，可以说微不足道。

“一如既往，比开学强。”斯内普回答。

哈，现在他们倒是可以互相开玩笑了？

“好吧，所以，这些年你一直等着我突然死掉？”西里斯问。

斯内普下颌紧扣，他觉得对方可能会放弃对话直接离开，但斯内普稳稳地坐在那儿开了口。

“我觉得是习惯。”斯内普说，“链接觉醒的时候你在……那里，而且拒绝配合我和邓不利多查清真相，我觉得你很可能会在我能把你弄出来之前死掉，导致我做的一切变成无用功。”

“我在阿兹卡班已经是十三年前的事了。”西里斯客观地指出，斯内普会故意避开那个词倒挺有趣的。

“最初那几个月我都在这么做，形成了习惯。你经常变形导致链接暂时消失，后来的几年给我的感觉……我认为可以暂时不去改变它，如果你死了，我希望至少能第一时间知道。然后十三年就过去了。”

“无论如何你都会第一时间知道。”西里斯的疑问并没得到解答，“而且就我所知，你觉得我会自寻短见的时候，可没有采取什么行动。”

斯内普狠狠地抿着嘴，西里斯都替他嘴麻。突然，他明白过来了。

“你不是在担心我会自杀。”他说，“你是在盼望着我那样做。”

对方没有回答。西里斯有点希望链接能重现一两秒，这样他就可以确认自己说对了，然后一拳打断斯内普那大得不正常的鼻子。

“你他妈的想死为什么不自己动手？没那个胆子就指望我来？”西里斯质问，“那你把我弄出阿兹卡班干嘛？”

“你在阿兹卡班是因为被人陷害，被错误地施加刑罚。”斯内普过了一会儿才回答，“自杀则不同，我没有立场去阻止。”

“你没有立场阻止自己的灵魂伴侣自杀？”西里斯差不多气笑了，“这还不是我听过你说的最荒唐的话，等等，不对，它好像真的是耶。”

“你一直努力假装链接不存在，我只是在试着配合你。”斯内普低吼，“正常情况下我不会去阻止你自寻死路，那么有链接的时候也一样。”

西里斯简直受到了震撼。

“你他妈……你不是打算把这个都推到我头上吧？”他难以置信地说，“连你他妈的自杀幻想都是我害的？”

“我没这么说。”斯内普冷冷地说，“那件事之后，我宁可死的人是我——”

西里斯大声嗤笑，因为拜托，谁不是啊。

“但是我已经承诺过了，继续保护莉莉的儿子，等待黑魔王的归来。只有那样我才能弥补自己犯下的错。”斯内普无视他的打岔，“我是为这个留在霍格沃茨的，我不能自杀，因为我没有权利想死。”

“是啊，放任灵魂伴侣自杀一点儿都不属于自杀行径，连边都挨不上。”西里斯忍不住讽刺道。

“你认为等同于是自己杀了波特夫妇。”西里斯注意到斯内普用了个不同寻常的代词，“既然你能撑下去，我就更没有理由挺不住。”

“你把这变成了一场竞争，谁先死谁输。”

而且那可不是公平竞争，西里斯有哈利和莱姆斯，还有同事和从前的凤凰社同僚，斯内普却只有自己一个。哦，除了肯定一直在暗暗关照他的邓不利多。话又说回来，无论如何斯内普都会得到他想要的死亡，而且可能还会战胜西里斯，也挺方便的。

不过比起那个，西里斯更关心另一件事。

“那现在怎么说？”

“黑魔王已经回来了，我没有精力去想别的。”

一个空拍。

“所以你不再需要我了。”

他把这句话的冒出归结于自己太累。

“你的呢？”斯内普一反常态地追问，就像要岔开话题一样，“你之前提到诚实——”

西里斯耸耸肩，都这份上了，随他去吧。

“大概相当于，当我在关于你的事情上决定承认某件事，我的灵魂就会开始尖叫‘傻逼，早告诉你了’。我长期致力于否认自己跟你成了灵魂伴侣，关于这点你是对的，现在这个事实掉过头找我的麻烦。”他异常单调地说，要是有人叫他重复这段对话他会把对方的脸砸进墙里。

“但你确实是真的不想要灵魂伴侣链接。”斯内普思考着，眉间形成了习惯性的褶皱，西里斯有种用手指抚平它的冲动，立刻决定把它抹掉。

“我尽可能把你留下是因为你告诉我当你看不见我的时候魂创会发作，尽管我同时又希望你为决定切断链接这件事付出更多代价。”他找对了，这个肯定会痛，“但更重要的原因是我想和你待在一起，我发现现在不仅是我的灵魂就连我也开始想念你了。操他妈的。”

他整个人蜷缩起来，呼吸又浅又急，拳头捶打床单。这次的感觉与此前又不同，大概是因为承认对象是斯内普。西里斯感觉自己快认输了，他把脸埋进枕头里，要是为了这个把刚拼上的灵魂给撕开那真是自作自受。

他比较希望斯内普滚远点儿，但对方非常讨人嫌地把他强行翻了过来，一只手按住他的额头，一只手按在他胸口，整个人压在他身上，保持最大程度的身体接触。

“别……他妈……管我……”西里斯胡乱抗拒着。

“别去管你的灵魂了！”斯内普命令道，这个命令其实挺搞笑的，“听着，听我的声音，别去想别的。你不想死在哈利隔壁对吧？那就照我说的做，呼吸，专注于你的身体，你碰到的东西，你的额头和胸口上我的手，我的体温，你并不痛，专注在这个上面……”

他吵得要死，西里斯又挣扎了一段时间，但斯内普硬是按着他继续聒噪，恼人异常。最终西里斯妥协了，只是因为他的确不希望哈利一觉醒来发现教父的灵魂（又）被炸飞了一半。魂创尖叫着争抢他的注意力，但他还是赢得了这场角力，大汗淋漓地瘫倒在床上，灵魂仍然痛得他想死。斯内普从他身上翻身下来，他上回这么干的时候留下的回忆比这好得多。

“就像这样。”西里斯说，看着天花板。

斯内普停顿了一下，退远了些，西里斯没去想自己希不希望他离开。

“我去拿阻断药剂。”斯内普说，“目前看来你肯定还得喝一段时间。”

在他能出去之前，卧室的门开了，哈利出现在门口，穿着小狗睡衣，看起来又幼小又害怕又茫然。西里斯下意识地看了眼窗外，魂创发作的时候他不太能准确地感受时间，外边一片漆黑，告诉他现在还是凌晨，哈利要么是被他们的动静吵醒了，要么是做了噩梦。可如果是前者，醒的不会只有哈利。

“嗨，哈利，睡得不好？”

哈利迈着梦游似的步子直直朝他走过来，一头撞上他胸口，进球得分。西里斯紧紧搂住他，差点儿杀死他的守护神此时在他体内唱起了歌，是的，哈利好好的，为此撕碎他的灵魂一百次都值得。他永远不会丢下他的教子，想都不要想。

“我又梦见塞德里克了。”哈利说，西里斯咽下叹息，抚摸他的头发。整个七月他都听见哈利在睡梦中叫喊塞德里克的名字，幸存者内疚，尽管他极力避免，哈利还是会不自觉地往自己肩上揽太多责任。这是哈利第一次没能救下某人。

“还有我妈妈，她在我旁边尖叫。”哈利瓮声瓮气地说，西里斯冻住了，“摄魂怪靠近的时候我听到她的尖叫，她求伏地魔——求他放过我，只杀死她——”

西里斯僵硬地抬头，自哈利进屋后第一次看向被他们忽略了的斯内普，他不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但斯内普跌跌撞撞地逃出了房间。

注意到教父的僵直，哈利从他怀里爬起来，擦着眼睛，看了一眼斯内普逃走的方向。

“对不起，我就是——”

“别为了这个道歉。”西里斯说，“你经历了可怕的事，它们都没能战胜你，害怕并不丢脸，我希望你为自己还在这儿自豪。”

“可是我晕倒了。”哈利说，像那时一样紧紧揪着西里斯的衣服，“我没能召唤出守护神，要不是你，我和达利肯定……”

西里斯抓住他的肩膀轻轻晃了晃。“别忘了，我也没能立刻召唤出守护神，我的经验比你多得多。这是你第一次面对真正的摄魂怪，你已经做得很好了。”

“可是你做到了，你的灵魂还有伤呢。”哈利固执地说，“我应该要召唤出守护神的，如果我能打跑摄魂怪，你就不会……不会……”

“嘿，小子，看着我。”西里斯说，“我在这儿呢，我好好的。我们都没事。”

“我不应该那么害怕。”哈利的口气现在非常孩子气了。

“关于这个，恐怕根本不存在应不应该的问题，否定自己很害怕是没意义的。”西里斯盘腿坐着，身体倾向哈利，“你看，我就很害怕，我知道这跟魂创没关系，是因为我在阿兹卡班待过，我太害怕摄魂怪了，就算我的灵魂好好的，我也不一定能召唤出守护神。面对一个真正的摄魂怪，就算是发射银色雾气，也很了不起。特别是对你这样的未成年巫师来说。”

哈利咬着下唇，显然并不信服，只是没找到反驳的话。

“莱姆斯答应帮我训练守护神咒。”他说，“他抓到了一个博格特，用箱子带回来。我还没试过，但我觉得现在它在我面前应该会变成摄魂怪。”

从前哈利的博格特是伏地魔，这是在他三年级的黑魔法防御术考试上发现的，他没让伏地魔变成什么好笑的东西，而是用一年级期末对抗奇洛的那段回忆打败了他，莱姆斯为此给他打了高分。不管是想到哈利再面对一次伏地魔，还是再面对摄魂怪，都让西里斯隐约有抓狂的征兆。靠，这样下去他会变成德思礼。

“比起伏地魔你更害怕恐惧本身，这挺了不起的。”

“莱姆斯说那很聪明。”哈利勉强笑了笑，“总之，这是最接近摄魂怪的仿制品，我希望它会有用。”

“我得说我觉得这个训练对你来说太早了。”西里斯说，“你的状态并不好，而且……我担心你会分心。我知道那很可怕，但是你能听见你妈妈——”

“我听见过他们的声音，就在墓地里，他们帮我争取时间逃走。”哈利坚定地说，西里斯的喉咙里好像突然被塞了一大团棉花。

“伏地魔已经不能再伤害他们了，但他们对他还是很害怕，他们很害怕可是他们还是在保护我，就像你一样。”哈利甩甩脑袋，动作有点像大脚板，“我记得那个就够了。我想保护你，像你保护我那样，惦记着要听他们的声音帮不了我。”

“我永远也做不到他们那样。”西里斯沙哑地说。

“是他们做不到你这样！”哈利叫道，突然被激怒了，“我是说，他们或许本来会的，但我永远都不会知道了。是你一直在我身边，你总告诉我他们是完美的，但是我见到他们了，我知道他们不比你更好。他们也是普通人，想保护自己爱的人，如果他们还在，我也会老是跟他们吵架——”

“你错了！听着，”西里斯竭力冷静下来，“詹姆永远永远都比我好，是我害得他们不能陪在你身边，你才会以为他们不够好，我已经占了他们的位置，但我还没有无耻到——”

“你没有占谁的位置！”哈利推开他，“你从来都是我的教父，不管他们在不在！是不是你留在我身边只是因为他们死了？如果他们复活了你就会离开我，我宁可——”

万幸哈利没有说完那句话，否则西里斯可能会打他。他从来没有打过哈利。他们动静太大了，门边已经围了一小圈穿着睡衣的人，西里斯伸出一只手试图安抚教子，但哈利在他碰到自己之前便夺门而出，撞开打着呵欠一脸迷茫的蒙顿格斯，不一会儿摔门的声音便回响在走廊里。

房门还大开着，他跟那群人——亚瑟、莫莉、罗恩、赫敏、金妮、双胞胎、波皮，蒙顿格斯——面面相觑，罗恩和赫敏在他们中显得尤其尴尬。

“那什么，我猜我刚赢得了年度最佳教父的称号。”西里斯说。

“你该吃药了。”庞弗雷夫人说。

“嗯，那个，”亚瑟把他的眼镜推得更歪，“谁想要早饭？”


	8. Chapter 8

哈利对抗摄魂怪的训练还是开始了，比西里斯希望的要早。为了跟朋友一道（和打发无聊），罗恩和赫敏也学起了守护神咒，过了几天金妮和双胞胎也三心二意地加入进去，不过他们肯定没法以和哈利一样的方式进行实战训练。要西里斯来说，未成年巫师根本不该就守护神咒有什么“实战”，然而这事确实不由他们决定。

关于哈利的训练进展，西里斯几乎都是从莱姆斯处得知。他第一次看到哈利在变成摄魂怪的博格特面前昏倒的场面之后就放弃了，再也不踏足他们练习的房间。据莱姆斯说，哈利还有两三次听到了詹姆的声音，他叫莉莉带着哈利逃命，这直接勾出了詹姆倒在门前的画面，西里斯不得不赶紧举起双手从任何他能碰到的器物边退开，以免搞坏什么东西；他还说哈利前几次还是会出现晕倒的情况，但那从第三天开始就没发生过了。

“他太惊人了。”莱姆斯对他说。

“你才第一天发现吗？”西里斯说，但他用尽了全部的自制才能继续匀速搅动哈利的热巧克力。

现在面对这种情况他表现得比从前要好得多，不知道是因为他竟然随着年龄成长了，还是因为链接的锻炼。后者想想还挺有道理，拖着他跟斯内普双份的感受到处跑，可不是像野餐那样的事。

总体而言，每天离开那个房间的时候，哈利看起来都会比前一天的这个时候好一些，但仍然糟糕透顶——考虑到他过去几个小时都听着父母死前的尖叫度过，某种程度上要是他看起来不糟糕那才是真的糟糕。还有余力的情况下哈利会挪到餐厅吃点东西，其他时候他则会直接把自己关进房间，有一两次西里斯很确定自己听到了摔倒和痛哭的声音。所有人对此都不好过，西里斯觉得如果霍格沃茨开设自制学课程，光是他至今没有谋杀那个博格特，就完全可以赢得一个“优秀”。

在罗恩和赫敏先后学会（赫敏要晚上两天，西里斯觉得这跟她时刻都在同时考虑二十件事有关）变出实体守护神之后，哈利又多了几分焦躁，他还是不能在摄魂怪面前变出完整的守护神，但已经可以阻挡它相当一段时间，而且行动几乎不会受到影响。要西里斯说，能做到这个程度，哈利就应该为自己骄傲了，可惜哈利不听他的。

这次就不是一如往常的“我对自己的要求远比这高”那种“不听他的”了，而是实实在在的“不听”。那晚过后，哈利打定了主意要生西里斯的气，若非必要绝不跟西里斯发生交流。西里斯隐约记得自己好像也有过那么一段时期，虽然他不能确定那更多是因为受不了父母对黑魔法的迷恋，还是因为每个人在这个年纪都恨自己的父母。诚然他没有资格做哈利的父母，但要是哈利觉得自己需要一个对象发泄叛逆情绪，只要哈利没钻牛角尖到拒绝热巧克力的程度，那他也乐意挑起这个担子。

“你要是这么想就全错了。”莱姆斯警告他，“哈利生你的气，正是因为他视你为父亲，你却拒绝让他做你的儿子。”

“那他最好赶紧明白过来。”西里斯回答，“我不是他的父亲，詹姆才是。我很乐意抚养他，但我这么做的真正原因是他的父母回不来了。我绝对不会让他因为我而忘记他的父母，哪怕要为此打他一顿。”

话是这样说，要西里斯摸摸良心，他也拿不准自己能不能下手打教子，基本上看见哈利他的心就先碎一半。这些年来莱姆斯负责了大部分设定原则和监督的工作，以免哈利被他惯成第二个达利·德思礼——当然，哈利即便是被德思礼抚养，西里斯也完全相信他会比达利那草包强得多。不能说他指望着詹姆在哈利身上复活，但考虑到詹姆在年长父母的娇惯下成长成为的样子，他不觉得多给哈利买几个飞天扫帚算什么大问题。

话题进展到这份上莱姆斯就只好叹气，西里斯觉得要是能把这些年莱姆斯叹的气收集起来，大概足以摧毁整个西海岸。在他们的少年时期莱姆斯就老是叹气，假装他做某件事只是因为拿朋友们没办法，或者确实是因为拿朋友们没办法。这些年来莱姆斯看起来郁郁寡欢的时候越来越少，但他叹气的声音却越来越苦涩了。

不仅是跟斯内普，对万圣夜的事情，西里斯跟莱姆斯也从来没有谈过——他这辈子的坦诚都在哈利身上用完了。但他知道莱姆斯伤得跟他一样深，西里斯是间接害死詹姆和莉莉的人，而莱姆斯遭遇了双重的背叛：他被排除在更换保密人的知情者范围之外，这意味着不仅彼得背叛了他曾经笃信的友谊，就连西里斯和詹姆也同样。当然，还是西里斯说服的詹姆，但现在不管他怎么解释，都只是一面之词了。从阿兹卡班的经历和灵魂伴侣造成的震惊恢复过来之后，西里斯一直想找个合适的时间跟老朋友把事情说清楚，但时间越长先开口就越难，而莱姆斯好心到永远不会对他发难。

“我说月亮脸，跟我不同，你可是家庭型的人。”所以西里斯说，“怎么这么多年了，你还不打算个好姑娘安顿下来？”

这是一个风平浪静的夜晚，西里斯不想睡，而莱姆斯不想他喝酒。

“我是个有原则的人，不会把好姑娘推到那种境地。”莱姆斯语气轻松。

“那都是屁话。”西里斯不客气地说，“是她应该感谢梅林才对。”

“有人花了十几年都没有把灵魂伴侣变成男朋友，我觉得我也不必太着急。”

“我懂了，哈利的无耻是遗传你的。”西里斯翻了个白眼，“我只提供了英俊的相貌。”

“说真的，西里斯。”莱姆斯下一秒就正色起来，西里斯时常怀疑邓不利多是为了这个表情选他做级长，“哈利说你和斯内普谈过了，你觉得怎样？”

“还能怎么样？”不给莱姆斯点信息他是不会放过这件事的，“都还活着，所以谈得不错。我们大概交换了一下魂创发作的情况。”

“庞弗雷夫人说他对治疗配合得比你好多了。”

“再说下去我就要叫你老妈了，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯又叹了口气，西里斯讨厌这个。

“还有四天就是满月夜了，你确定不在这儿变形吗？”他问，“老房子跟我家不一样，地下室够结实，虽然不怎么舒服，但总比野外强多了。”

“我说过了，不能冒险让一个狼人在这么多孩子身边出现。”莱姆斯说。

“我也说过介意这个的只有你而已。”西里斯说，“没准乔治和弗雷德还会兴奋得睡不着觉呢。”

“总得有个人记得这事儿啊。”

“要是有狼毒药剂呢？”西里斯问，“能保持理智的话，你就没什么可担心的了吧？”

莱姆斯笑了。

“你想跟斯内普搭话，也不用非得把我牵扯进来。”他说，“你知道狼毒药剂得连续喝一周才能起效。”

“他又不是世界上唯一能配出狼毒药剂的人，从圣芒戈的药房完全可以买到。”西里斯反驳，“现在就别再跟我扯什么钱的问题了，我们有重要得多的事情要操心。”

“那也得提前一个月订购，至少这个月是肯定来不及了。”莱姆斯说，“另外，说到‘有更重要的事情要操心’，我觉得你太习惯拿这个欺骗自己了。你们都是一样，觉得相比后来的事情，从前的恩怨都是小事，太努力忽略小事，才会演变成现在的局面。”

“你现在又要扮演情感顾问了？”西里斯防备地说，“我的事用不着你操心。”

莱姆斯完全没被动摇。

“只是一点想法而已，这么多年看着你们僵持我都累了。”他说，“去年在霍格沃茨的时候，我试着跟斯内普谈过，对从前学校里的那些事，他甚至比从前更敏感了。”

“你是第一次听说斯内普小肚鸡肠吗？”

“我认为他也在告诉自己那些事不重要，相比后来发生的事，他冒着生命危险把你救出阿兹卡班，它们确实可能没有那么重要。但它们是不会自己消失的，永远都在那儿。”莱姆斯说，“而且斯内普似乎有牢不可破的理由认为你永远不会接受他，所以也没有在其他方面进行尝试的必要。对这个你可能比我清楚。”

西里斯没答话，他思考着，心脏稳健地敲击肋骨。关于斯内普在詹姆和莉莉的死亡中扮演的角色，他还没有对莱姆斯或哈利说起过，就算对象是斯内普，他也认为这应该由当事人自己去说才公平。而且在第一次向莱姆斯叙述事情经过时西里斯还处在震惊之中，羞于承认自己被害死詹姆和莉莉的告密者所救，既然他略过了那部分，此后不管在什么时间想加上，似乎都不合适了。莱姆斯一直有意撮合他和斯内普，他越希望西里斯能接受灵魂伴侣成为家人，西里斯就越难把这件事加入到他们关于斯内普的话题中。

他和斯内普之间的仇怨由来已久，但对他而言，那更多是长期校园敌对留下的习惯。如果硬要他举例，西里斯也可以轻易说出斯内普什么时候用黑魔法攻击过詹姆，什么时候又袒护他的食死徒预备役朋友，只不过把它们中的任何一件拿出来，都不值得用以额外强调他对斯内普的态度；它们混杂在数年校园生活的庞大琐事洪流之中，无论从哪里开头，都显得小题大做。然而细想起来，确是它们从根本上构筑起了他对斯内普的看法。就算是对挚友死亡那样的惨祸，只要生活继续下去，也没人能保持每分每秒的仇恨。他怀疑斯内普在哈利一年级时企图念咒让他摔下扫帚，或者怀疑去年是他指使学生泄露莱姆斯的狼人身份，实则源于那些不重要的事情。

而对于斯内普来说……西里斯很容易就想到了一件事。当时看来没什么值得特别关注的，他记得它起初主要是因为事后那几天晚上斯内普一直守在格兰芬多公共休息室入口，给他们提供了不少笑料。在了解到斯内普对莉莉的感情之后，他偶然间再次想起，那之后他们就再没见到莉莉在走廊里与斯内普同行了，詹姆还为此相当高兴。再后来，西里斯曾一时兴起，提出将曾经流行过的咒语加入他们的床上游戏。他说想倒吊着脱内裤其实有故意激怒对方的成分，但他没有预料到斯内普会如此受辱、拂袖而去。过了几周他们像什么也没发生过一样又滚上了床，从来没谈过——他们从来也没花过多少时间来谈话。

他记得这个：在莉莉告诉斯内普她再也不会管他然后跑开的时候，斯内普的表情极为惊恐，甚至在詹姆威胁要脱掉他内裤的时候都像没听到一样。他当时有些诧异，因为斯内普从来不会在落下风时用惊恐给他和詹姆增加成就感，他们都知道斯内普会狠狠地报复回来，所以眼下不管做什么，都称不上太过分。即便以他们的标准，事态发展到当时的地步也确实是失控了，围观群众的鼓励、斯内普对莉莉的态度、莉莉对詹姆的态度、詹姆受的伤，这些因素都有加分。但那可是鼻涕精，与埃弗里和穆尔赛博等人为伍，公然管莉莉叫泥巴种，在詹姆脸上造成的伤口过了很长时间都没有好全……而且他不洗内裤又不是他们的错。想到这些，他们只恨当时没做得更多。

现在看来，斯内普不仅是当众受辱，而且是在心上人面前受辱；同时不可避免地，他会将自己与莉莉的决裂归罪于西里斯和詹姆，尽管他们都明白那其实是迟早的事。

——归根到底，事关莉莉，永远都是因为莉莉。

要不是阻断药剂，西里斯这会儿大概已经翻到餐桌底下了，但莱姆斯也很熟悉他在被魂创分心时那个目瞪口呆的表情。

“我刚发现自己是个卑鄙小人。”西里斯宣布。

“很有建设性。”莱姆斯回答。

“而且是个双性恋。”

莱姆斯眨眨眼。

“考虑到你与斯内普长期……共用一支牙刷，我觉得——”

“不是‘灵魂伴侣和姑娘们’。”西里斯孤注一掷地说，“是‘双性恋’，明白了吗？”

很难分辨莱姆斯的表情是“不明白”还是“惊呆了”。

“现在我必须得喝两杯。”西里斯说着，手指抠住桌角。他的呼吸没受到任何阻碍，当然，而且他很想尖叫，他的身体则告诉他没理由尖叫。失去意识对这操蛋的魂创没什么用处，反而会让他被困在灵魂里，但半清醒状态却有助于镇定。酒或者药，挑一个吧。

“哦操，”西里斯又看了一眼莱姆斯的脸，“斯内普不在我身后对吧？”

“实际上，西弗勒斯在你左边。”邓不利多说。

他回头时，正赶上斯内普的脸从火里消失了。

“婊子养……”

“我们约定午夜在总部见面，交流这几周西弗勒斯得到的信息。”邓不利多波澜不惊地说，“很抱歉打扰你们的谈话。”

他话音未落，炉火就变成了绿色，随后斯内普从里边钻出来，掸了掸炉灰。

“长话短说，我没有多少时间。”他说。

“还是那么谨慎，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多说，“在飞路前往之前永远都会先确认对面的情况。”

“拍马屁不会使情报增加，邓不利多。”斯内普冷冰冰地说。

西里斯和莱姆斯用最快速度离开了总部的餐厅兼会议室。

“那，不是我们经历过最可悲的告白场景。”莱姆斯说。

“但詹姆有个好结局。”西里斯说，考虑着用多少瓶威士忌能把自己喝死，“我是说罗曼史，不是最终版。”

狼人诡异地沉默了一下。“至少你已经有个孩子了，只用操心前面的部分。”

“滚蛋。”


	9. Chapter 9

莱姆斯总归是有底线的，没把半夜的尴尬场面说出去，但西里斯有种预感，等他恢复感受痛苦的能力，对方会用这件事把他折磨得生不如死。

他前所未有地强烈希望自己能英年早逝。

八月其余的部分乏善可陈，莫莉的家务能力十分了得，不足两个月竟然把这老宅收拾得能容大部分核心成员居住，它距离舒适还有大概一个英吉利海峡那么远，而要让西里斯在这里感到舒适，还不如把一个麻瓜丢在伦敦中央逼着他自己找到对角巷。不过至少莫莉的厨艺比他强多了，且有同龄人相伴对哈利确实事件好事，开学前两周他把越来越多的时间花在了玩噼啪爆炸牌和测试双胞胎的新产品上，而不是到关着博格特的房间努力折磨自己。

收下哈利的奖金，双胞胎的发明进展神速，老实说，都让西里斯有点佩服了。尽管双胞胎初衷是恶作剧，但他有种预感，这两人制造的东西，接下来会派上大用场。他们现在已经开始在对角巷物色合适的店面，莫莉将孩子们看得很紧，西里斯便时常趁着出任务的机会替他们挑选。很快那些东西就会不适合在人流密集的显眼处叫卖（尤其是考虑到发明者与凤凰社的关系），无论从租金还是安全的角度考虑，将店铺开在偏僻些的地方都更妥当。

莫莉不会为这个毒死他的，大概吧。

孩子们热衷于探听凤凰社的秘密，在邓不利多的默许（和莫莉的不知情）下社员们会轮流放他们一马，由着他们听到几分钟的只言片语；还有的时候，恐怕他们得承认确实是这些孩子在较量中胜了。任何新信息都会令孩子们兴奋不已，偷偷议论上好几天，每次看到他们在社员面前自以为隐蔽地使再明显不过的眼色，西里斯都得努力克制大笑的冲动。要他说打消他们的兴趣再简单不过，说服赫敏停止参与，然后敞开大门随他们听就是了，过不了三场会议，他们就会被繁杂、乏味又消极的信息弄得呵欠连连、自动退出。赫敏是真正棘手的那个，她有本事将宾斯教授无聊至极的照本宣科变成厚厚的笔记，再给哈利和罗恩解释清楚；但她非常讲理，所以实际上并没有威胁。

连他都能想到的事，邓不利多当了那么多年教师和教师头儿，没可能想不出。老人大概也觉得这地方太令人郁闷，不妨给大家留下些激动人心的活动，唔，这绝对是邓不利多的风格。别人或许不知道，他和莱姆斯却清楚，对于夜游的劫道组成员，邓不利多一向是明里训诫、实际帮忙，否则他们没法这么快就做出活点地图。

大概也正是因为这个，那晚他和莱姆斯的对话被邓不利多和斯内普撞个正着，此后再遇到邓不利多，他却没觉得有什么两样。校长从头到脚都委婉地散发着“你这根本不算事儿”的气场，使他觉得只要不是企图有所隐瞒，在邓不利多面前都没什么可心虚的。

面对斯内普就是另一回事了，毕竟切断链接之后再“对不起，我从未发现我爱你”实属伏地魔的秃鼻子级别的傻逼。不过斯内普也没给他尴尬的机会，那晚之后西里斯便没再在凤凰社见过他，比起斯内普是在避开他，西里斯倒更倾向于对方是真的不得空。无论他们之间有或没有什么，都不值得为之耽误凤凰社的事情，而且无论怎么想，对于那晚的意外，西里斯才该是想躲开别人的那方——虽说他是不会躲的。说开也就说开了，最多他的魂创再发作几次，算不了什么大事。

西里斯很不愿意承认，真正使他困扰的，是斯内普的确介意的可能性。间谍工作危险是真，然而要说斯内普一点与他见面的空闲都没有，他也不信。按斯内普的说法，西里斯处在视线外时，他几乎无时无刻不处在魂创发作的状态下，那滋味西里斯一清二楚。既然斯内普积极配合缓解魂创的治疗，又为什么要特地拒绝与西里斯碰面的机会？

如果他介意……也说明不了什么，变故一发生，斯内普便第一时间要求切断链接。就算他真的有些在乎灵魂伴侣这回事，它跟斯内普的赎罪壮举比起来，都微不足道。他跟斯内普之间的对抗状态根深蒂固，要向对方示弱还不如一刀杀了他痛快，说这是幼稚也罢，但如果斯内普坚信他们之间的事不值得在意，那它便也不值得西里斯为之努力这么多。

西里斯闭上眼睛，手指插进头发里。他刚才承认了……他希望斯内普能把他俩之间的事优先级提高一些？啊，妈的。这两天他获准停止服用阻断药剂，那种灵魂与肉体之间难受的隔离感是消失了，但这也意味着魂创又开始影响他的行为。他努力不把自己搞得太暴躁，但还是让孩子们尽快远离他比较好。看得出来，哈利他们也是受够了老房子，一心期待着开学。

“早上好，西里斯。”赫敏说，她刚走进客厅，手中拿着一卷报纸，大黄猫克鲁克山从她脚边跳上了沙发。

总部常住客中，只剩下她还持续订阅《预言家日报》了，她认为多了解敌人在说什么比较好。西里斯坚信这孩子将来前途无量。

“早上好，赫敏，克鲁克山。”西里斯直起身来。

赫敏已经习惯他这种同时与人和猫打招呼的方式了，克鲁克山不仅是赫敏的宠物，也是大脚板的朋友，西里斯对他多少有些敬意。

“你起得可真早。”他说，“昨晚又没睡好吗？”

“其实还行，但大概四点钟的时候醒了，然后就……”赫敏笑了笑，“我还是不太习惯。”

“可别习惯，习惯这烂地方绝对不是什么好事。” 

“这里从前毕竟是你的家呀。”赫敏不赞同道，“我知道你和你的父母有很深的矛盾，但是——”

“这可不像是过长的叛逆期那么简单的事情。”西里斯阴郁地说，“算了，你别管，赫敏。”

赫敏噘起了嘴，但她能看出什么时候不该说话，便拿着她的报纸去了餐厅。克鲁克山不满地冲着西里斯喵了几声，一甩短尾巴跟了下去。

西里斯坐在原地生了会儿闷气，分明是赫敏多管闲事，现在却弄得像是他的错。不过算了，马上他们就要返校，有一个孩子带着对他的怨气出发也就够了，没必要再加个赫敏。他又不是第一天知道赫敏喜欢说教。

西里斯慢悠悠地走下通往餐厅的台阶，赫敏果然正坐在餐桌边读报，已经翻到了后边几版。她右边的座位上，韦斯莱先生在用赶时间上班的速度飞快地吃早饭，草草打了个招呼。

“有什么新闻吗？”

“都是老一套，没有提到神秘人。”赫敏把报纸推给他，对它的怒气使她暂时忘记了与西里斯的矛盾，“还在抓住一切机会污蔑哈利和邓不利多，真是太过分了。”

“别理会预言家日报，他们从来不说真话。”韦斯莱先生说，他匆匆跟妻子吻别，钻进了壁炉。

西里斯正要拿起报纸，却听到楼梯上传来哈利和罗恩说笑的声音，他当即把报纸往桌上一丢，故意大声说：“我才不看这垃圾！”

赫敏吓了一跳，但看到哈利和罗恩出现，她立刻明白过来。

“他们凭什么这么侮辱哈利和邓不利多？”赫敏怒气冲冲地接腔，“我要给编辑部写信！”

韦斯莱夫人从厨房召唤出一大盘散发甜蜜香气的面包，一边说：“我早就说过，别再为这东西花钱。全是胡言乱语！”

罗恩直接冲向食物，哈利在那儿愣了一下，走过来用故作成熟的矜持口吻询问赫敏能否将报纸借他看看，尽管它其实在西里斯面前。

“别看了，简直一堆垃圾。”赫敏哼了一声，“我和西里斯刚为它生了场气呢。”

“这可不像你啊，赫敏。”罗恩满嘴面包，含糊地说，“你从来不为了这种事发脾气。”

赫敏恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，罗恩一缩脖子，像一只被报纸卷打了的狗狗。幸而哈利没理会他的拆台，从桌子对面伸长胳膊够到报纸，还特地从头到尾细读，装腔作势得叫人好笑。这整个夏天西里斯都在换着花样大骂各色报纸，要让哈利不介意一件会伤害他的事，最好的办法就是比他介意得多，使他觉得自己即便介意也没什么。

“没什么新鲜的嘛。”哈利耸耸肩，“连开我玩笑都还是只会用伤疤，真叫人失望。”

“要不我们合伙给他们写篇文章，提点儿新词？”弗雷德说，这会儿双胞胎和金妮都已经坐在餐桌边喝麦片粥了。

“你觉得如果我们说哈利跟伏地魔其实是灵魂伴侣，他们会信吗？”乔治沉思着说。

“外边都在造哈利的谣已经够糟糕了，你们还要帮他们！”韦斯莱夫人用铲子敲了他俩的盘子，“有这个时间不如好好补课！要是你俩的N.E.W.Ts再挂那么多科……”

“只是开玩笑，韦斯莱夫人。”哈利赶忙说，“那些没关系的，我不在意，他们说什么都不重要。”

从接下来他沉默着切割培根的动作来看，哈利不像自己说的那么轻松，不过早餐结束时他就差不多恢复了正常。西里斯可以感觉到哈利在偷偷看他，他有点蠢蠢欲动地想转头去把教子抓个正着。

“从报纸上我们也看不出到底有多少人相信哈利和邓不利多，因为他们是不会把真话登出来的。”赫敏说，“没准情况比我们想象中好一些，毕竟，哦……三强争霸赛的事摆在那里呢。”

“我爸说迪戈里夫妇不太愿意帮凤凰社的忙。”罗恩说。

“可以理解，他们才刚失去儿子，肯定不愿意听到更多坏消息。”赫敏回答。

“福吉也宁可相信塞德里克是自己倒在那死掉的。”哈利鄙夷地说。

“他就是个小丑。”金妮果断地说，“我敢打赌，他可喜欢马尔福们和他们的钱了。”

他喜欢这姑娘。哈利总说她很害羞，但这些天她的表现可不是那样。

“我们已经商量好了，等你们的霍格沃茨信函一到，就由我和西里斯一块儿去对角巷把东西买齐。”韦斯莱夫人宣布，提高声音压过失望的抱怨，“这是为了安全考虑，不许你们乱跑。尤其是你俩，乔治、弗雷德！”

“遵命，亲爱的妈妈。”乔治说。

“你知道我们最循规蹈矩了。”弗雷德说，餐桌边的人不同程度地发出了嘲笑。

“保证会替你们挑到最好的。”西里斯轻快地说，顶着莫莉怀疑的目光把最后一块面包在盘子上擦了擦，塞进嘴里。

这两天西里斯去圣芒戈工作的事已经定下了，9月1日开始上班，此前他还能享受几天假期生活。他越来越希望自己能跟哈利一同返校，要知道，眼下哈利还在信任他的人包围中，等霍格沃茨开学，够受的事情才真正开始呢。他讨厌只能寄希望于哈利的坚强的时候。


	10. Chapter 10

出人意料，与录取通知书一同到达的，还有罗恩和赫敏的级长徽章。包括西里斯在内，大家对成为级长的是罗恩而非哈利都不同程度地表示诧异，不是说觉得罗恩不够格，但从各方面来说，邓不利多似乎都更应该对哈利展示信任。

哈利显然也是这么想的，于是他不但掩饰得很辛苦，而且相当愧疚——这孩子大概觉得产生忠于友谊和暴打伏地魔以外的一切需求都太过分了。

莫莉，当然了，又惊又喜。她精心为罗恩挑了把新的飞天扫帚作为庆贺礼物，并严辞拒绝了由西里斯买单的提议（严厉到了西里斯毫不怀疑如果他再度提出类似请求，他们就永远不能再做朋友的程度）。自从在病房听到伏地魔复生的消息，西里斯从没见她情绪这么好过，光为了这个，他就愿意给邓不利多的决定投赞成票。反正级长除了听起来有面子，其他都是麻烦。

他们大概六点回到格里莫广场12号，出门前订购的食材已经齐了，莫莉使尽浑身解数做了丰盛无比的晚餐，并在餐桌上方挂了“热烈祝贺罗恩和赫敏当选级长”的鲜艳横幅。餐前，西里斯有意在客厅里跟莱姆斯大声谈论掠夺者成员中只有莱姆斯当过级长的事，哈利竭力表现得没在听，但大家聚到餐桌边的时候他的情绪显然好多了，跟罗恩热烈地讨论新买的飞天扫帚，于是这场晚会对他俩来说都好玩了好几倍。

金斯莱和唐克斯到得很早，阿拉斯托·穆迪则是大家准备进行第一轮祝酒时才来，不过他肯参加晚会就够叫人受宠若惊的了。而且亚瑟和比尔今天碰巧都加班，这会儿还在路上，相比起来穆迪也不算迟到。

“哦，阿拉斯托，你来了我真高兴。”疯眼汉脱掉身上的旅行斗篷时莫莉说，“我们好长时间一直想问问你——你能不能看看客厅的那张写字台，告诉我们里面是什么东西？我们一直不敢打开，生怕那是个特别讨厌的家伙。”

“没问题，莫丽。”穆迪那电光般的蓝眼睛滴溜溜往上一转，死死盯着厨房的天花板，“客厅墙角的写字台？啊，我看见了……是的，是一个博格特。需要我上去把它弄出来吗，莫莉？”

“不，不用了，我待会儿自己来吧。”莫莉眉开眼笑地说，“你喝点酒吧。实际上，我们在搞一个小小的庆祝活动……”她指了指鲜红色的横幅，“家里第四个级长！”她揉揉罗恩的头发，慈爱地说。

“级长，哦？”穆迪低吼道，那只普通的眼睛望着罗恩，那只带魔法的眼睛滴溜溜一转，从脑袋里朝旁边凝视着。西里斯感同身受地看到哈利露出不舒服的表情，疯眼汉看人的方式对正常人来说太诡异了。

“好啊，祝贺祝贺，”穆迪说，仍然用他那只普通的眼睛盯着罗恩，“权威人士总会招来麻烦，但我想邓布利多一定认为你能够抵抗大多数厉害的恶咒，不然他不会选中你的。”

罗恩听到这样的说法，似乎很吃了一惊，但正好这时候他爸爸和大哥回来了，免了他费心回答的力气。莫莉喜气洋洋，甚至没有埋怨他们把蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇也带了来。蒙顿格斯一见到西里斯就开始往后缩，摄魂怪来袭那天是他负责监控女贞路的安全状况，结果他跑去收偷来的坩埚了，导致他们毫无防备地遭到袭击。事后西里斯好好地跟他算了笔账。这人在凤凰社最大的作用便是他熟识各路偷鸡摸狗之辈，能提供不少小道消息，整个夏天蒙顿格斯都在替双胞胎有偿偷带违禁品，幸好莫莉不知道这个，否则他怕是别想进总部的门了。

果不其然，晚会进行到一半，乔治、弗雷德和蒙顿格斯便偷溜了出去。西里斯环顾四周：金妮和唐克斯正聊得热切；莫莉在跟亚瑟说悄悄话、脸颊红扑扑的；罗恩起劲地向比尔介绍他的飞天扫帚；赫敏在恳切地跟莱姆斯谈关于小精灵权益的事情；穆迪把哈利拉到一边不知做什么，大概是关于“时刻保持警惕”的训话吧。西里斯三心二意地参加了一会儿唐克斯跟金妮关于校园捣蛋生活的讨论（他确信韦斯莱家的小女儿不是什么省油的灯），便告诉莫莉自己去对付那个博格特、不用她费事，然后离开了餐桌。

他原本就打算在开学后用哈利折腾了一暑假的那个博格特练练手，这一个出现得倒是时候。写字台抽屉的锁早就锈死了，西里斯设想了一下自己会面对的博格特形象，花了会儿功夫把那玩意锯开，只听得空气噗地一响，博格特变形了。

死去的哈利倒在他脚边。

西里斯过了几秒钟才从第一轮冲击中缓过来，行吧，不是詹姆，也不太意外。死去的哈利样子跟那晚他在门厅里看到的詹姆一模一样，四肢张开，眼睛半睁（绿色的），眼镜歪到一边。西里斯搜索枯肠，他的视线被黏在了教子的尸体上，实在想不出要怎么把这一幕变成搞笑或者富有戏剧性的场面。

“西里斯？”

他把视线从博格特身上扯下来，哈利正站在楼梯口，眼睛瞪得大大的，来回看着西里斯和地上自己的尸体。

……这倒是很有戏剧性。

“那个，显然我在对付写字台里的那个博格特。早知道现成就有，月亮脸也不用去外边抓了。”西里斯胡乱挥挥手，“站远些，哈利，咱们别让摄魂怪出现在客厅里，楼下在庆祝呢。”

“你的博格特是我的尸体。”哈利有点发愣地说，“我还以为会是我爸爸。”

“他也算是，哦，备选项。”西里斯卷了卷袖子，现在一个活生生的哈利就站在面前，这会容易多了，“好吧，我先赶紧搞定这个，然后……”

但在他动手之前，莱姆斯绕过哈利大步走过来，博格特噗地变成了银色的圆球。满月。

“真老套。”西里斯评价道。

“我是个恋旧的人，就是我能忍受你这么多年的原因。”莱姆斯说着，一挥魔杖，“滑稽滑稽！”

虽然有些不满莱姆斯抢过这次机会，但看到博格特炸成轻烟消失，他悄悄松了口气。西里斯不太愿意承认，他一点都不想对付哈利的尸体或任何类似的东西。

等莱姆斯收起魔杖，西里斯和哈利看向对方，同时记起了他们正在冷战这回事。不管他们对对方生气的理由是什么，刚才躺在这儿的那具尸体都让它变得单薄可笑了。

“西里斯，我……”

“哈利，”西里斯说，“你是我在这世上最重要的人，永远都是我的家人，绝对不要怀疑这点。”

哈利前后摇晃着身体，作为一名十五岁男孩，被这突如其来的情感流露弄得有些手足无措（老实说西里斯也是）。

“好的。”男孩点点头，嗓音发紧。

“你拿的什么？”西里斯问，既是为了打破僵局也是出于好奇，那看起来像张老照片，“是疯眼汉给你的吗？”

哈利点点头，把它递过来。猝不及防，詹姆和莉莉跳进西里斯的视线里，燕尔新婚，年轻而幸福。他都快忘记真正的他们曾是这样了。

“噢，嗯，没想到老疯眼汉也是个恋旧的人。”西里斯飞快地把照片还给哈利，两手在身后绞紧，“好多年没见到这东西了，我那张拍完没多久就不知道丢哪儿去了。嗯，要是你想要老照片的话，我想戈德里克山谷那边应该……”

“不用了。”哈利说，“我不想强迫你到那里去。”

西里斯想说这没关系，但它不是没关系，他做不到去靠近詹姆和莉莉居住过、后来又成为他们葬身之所的那片废墟，面对他们的坟墓都要容易些。

“我可以拜托别人。”西里斯说，他早该想到的。

“不用了。”哈利再次说，“我现在拥有的已经够好了。”

这话西里斯可不能同意，哈利住在一所半废弃的黑巫师居所中，每两天就从有人被杀或者被折磨的噩梦中惊醒，前额的伤疤还断断续续地发生不详的疼痛，这一点都不够好。但男孩三两步过来把他拉进一个拥抱，除了回抱西里斯不知道还能怎么办。哈利又长高了，要不了多久他就没法再把下巴搁在哈利的头发里了。

“看看，是谁成了抱抱熊？”西里斯打趣道，哈利在他胸口笑了几声。

“我真希望自己带了照相机。”莱姆斯说，“这一幕实在是太甜了。”

西里斯和哈利刚要分开，他们立刻达成默契，各伸出一只手把莱姆斯硬拖进来。不过三人抱只持续了大概一秒钟，他今晚的传情达意指数已经破表了。想到这点时，西里斯立刻因为魂创抽搐了一下，因为他该死的脑子当然会挑这个时候惦记斯内普。十几年来这些时刻他们都是共享的，要是你曾经能了解一个人到那种程度，不管最初是否情愿，抛弃这一切都会变得很困难。

但这次西里斯想到的是，他并没真的在同斯内普“共享”这样的时刻。是斯内普时常在他尴尬的真情流露过后送来嘲笑，他做得最多的则是在斯内普被学生气炸的时候幸灾乐祸。这么多年来，斯内普从未与他人亲密到像他与哈利或莱姆斯那样的程度，他一次都没有在斯内普那边感受到过幸福。

“鉴于某人刚刚告白，变得重色轻友、在不恰当的时候思念自己的心上人，也是理所当然的。”莱姆斯非常卑鄙地说。

“什么？！”哈利大叫，西里斯的头又要开始痛了。

“小点儿声，行行好。”他说，“还有月亮脸，今年你口袋里都只会有黑巧克力，最纯最苦的那种。”

莱姆斯镇定自若，“我还能有巧克力，你真仁慈。”

“我才不理你三周，”哈利用气声愤怒地说，“你就跟斯内普告白了？”

就好像他是因为教子不理会自己太孤单寂寞、跑去找宿敌和前灵魂伴侣寻求安慰，这样听起来真是挺糟糕的。

“对，我们下个月举行婚礼，他穿白色，届时我希望由你来做花童。很抱歉没提前告诉你。”西里斯翻着白眼说，哈利一脸恐惧。

“斯内普穿婚纱？”

一幅极其生动的画面出现在西里斯脑海中：斯内普油腻腻的黑发上顶着白纱，两手抓着拖地白色长裙，一脸哀怨地朝他走过来。这下好了，他引导哈利把这玩意儿塞进了自己的大脑。

“没人要结婚。”他硬邦邦地说。

“我记得莉莉也这么说过。”莱姆斯开心得可疑，“请看，这就是他们共同努力的成果。”

他把手朝哈利一摆，哈利居然异常配合地露出一个“初次见面”的羞涩表情，他们坏透了。

“什么成果？”金妮问，莫莉正驱赶大家上床睡觉，晚会结束了。

“我们消灭了那个博格特。”莱姆斯毫无破绽地说，“接下来打扫客厅的时候不用担心了。”

“谢天谢地我们也不用再打扫这儿了。”罗恩打了个呵欠，“明天开学，真棒。”

“早点儿睡觉。”莫莉在他们身后说，“明天八点准时集合，谁敢迟到——”

“知道啦，妈妈！”


	11. Chapter 11

如果不是回房间前哈利的伤疤突然疼起来了的话，开学前最后一个夜晚本可以结束得很完美。那个伤疤是伏地魔第一次企图杀死哈利时留下的，它作怪的时候从来不会有好事发生，邓不利多只语焉不详地告诉过西里斯这个伤疤可能以某种方式把哈利和伏地魔连接在了一起，西里斯一点都不喜欢这个想法。对于在伏地魔复生后哈利的伤疤会疼得更频繁，两人都有预期，但这不表示西里斯就不会因此不适。

开学的早上就是一团混乱，安全起见所有人必须一同出发赶往站台，有两个负责护送的社员路上耽搁了，疯眼汉大发脾气，严令禁止任何人先走。莫莉为此焦虑万分，不停地看钟，为各种小失误训斥每个人。西里斯实在不觉得她有什么可担心的，即便赶不上霍格沃茨特快，也只需要给霍格沃茨写封信，让邓不利多找魔法部安排一条临时飞路线就好。就算当下魔法部看邓不利多不太顺眼，还把他从威森加摩给开除了，但校长肯定有得是办法。

“你的双面镜在哪？”他把哈利拉到一边问。

哈利从口袋里掏出了镜子，西里斯满意地点点头，掏出了自己的。这个是哈利的十三岁生日礼物，蛇怪和斯莱特林继承人的破事之后，他实在受不了哈利身上层出不穷的状况，把它们都给找出来了，以便哈利能第一时间联系上他。前年他还用这个与哈利配合着成功救出了巴克比克。

“随身携带双面镜，不管你去哪、要做什么。”他叮嘱道，“我也会这么做。有任务的时候我会在双面镜上贴红色纸条，除此之外不论什么时候，半夜也好，上课时也好，只要伤疤疼了，你就给我传个消息，我们来找出这些跟伏地魔的行动有什么关系。”西里斯按了一下教子的肩膀，“这可能不太愉快，但这个很重要。”

哈利郑重地点头，把镜子妥帖收好。

“还有一点，你得做好心理准备。你知道在这里的所有人都相信你，并且感激你给我们带来了警报，但你的大部分同学，甚至还有部分教师，很可能都不这么想。”西里斯说，“他们会像福吉预言家日报希望的那样排挤你，说你是个哗众取宠的傻瓜，对此你得做好心理准备。”

“总不会比刚宣布我是勇士那会儿更糟吧？”哈利笑了笑，显然认为教父太过紧张，但西里斯没有笑，“哦，好吧，我知道了。”

“不管有什么情况，都跟我说一声，哪怕你只是太郁闷了想跟我发脾气也可以。”西里斯摸了摸哈利的头，被气呼呼地躲开了，哈利可是个大人，“我随时欢迎你给我‘打电话’。”

“我也是。”哈利说，“我会给你我的课程表，这样你也可以——”

四五个人同时尖叫起来，他俩吓了一大跳，同时拔出魔杖。结果是双胞胎企图用咒语搬动箱子，结果它们飞起来直接把金妮撞下两层台阶。金妮伤得不重，但她无疑要带着淤青开始新学年了，这下子莫莉气得发疯，没准外边的麻瓜都能听到她在嚷嚷。

“——可能会害她受重伤，你们这两个白痴——”

“——败类！泥巴种！渣滓！玷污我祖上的家宅——”

西里斯挥动魔杖强行拉过帘子遮住他母亲画像，没一会儿它肯定又会被吵醒尖叫，但他就是忍不住。要说西里斯在老宅里最讨厌什么，这尖声咒骂个没完的东西绝对排第一。耶，真是完美的景象，就缺走来走去搞鬼的克利切了。

他们折腾到快十一点才出发，西里斯变成黑狗，一路绕着大家打转，追着自己尾巴逗哈利开心。没有什么可疑的气味，他纯粹为了好玩吓跑两只猫，其中一只赏了他鼻子一爪。

二十多分钟后他们进入了九又四分之三站台，是最后到的一批，蒸汽厚重得遮住了人影，没什么时间留给话别了。大人们和孩子们简单拥抱，帮他们把行李提上车，火车很快就开动了。莫莉在西里斯身边吸了吸鼻子，送孩子上学这件事总会使她感伤，他有点能体会她的心情。

不过没一会儿他怀里的双面镜就传来呼叫，西里斯变回人形，把它拿了出来。显然哈利他们是刚找到包厢坐定，他把双面镜让给了莫莉一会儿，让她把没时间念叨的话念叨完。等双面镜回到他手里，金妮给他引见了自己的朋友卢娜•洛夫古德，这姑娘身上带着一股疯疯癫癫的劲头，倒有点对西里斯的胃口。他没跟孩子们说太多，在家待了两个月，想来他们对于跟同龄人交流更感兴趣。

回格里莫广场12号之前，西里斯绕道去对角巷吃了午饭，又化装在他的新工作单位内外转悠了一阵子。总地来说圣芒戈附近风平浪静，作为一所里边有三层楼的人以为自己不是人、另外三层楼的人看起来一点都不像人的医院，运行相当正常。按照巫师和麻瓜的说法，他的工作都应该叫“打杂的”，不过他觉得麻瓜医院的保洁员肯定不需要打扫患者嫁接到身上的枫树（或者说被患者嫁接了的枫树，没差）掉落的红叶——那枫树甚至还不是英国品种。对于所谓学者的冒险精神，西里斯永远迷惑不解。

想到学者，他倒霉的脑子立刻推出斯内普，活像它觉得灵魂疼得不够过瘾。这人曾经流露过对西里斯阿尼马吉形态下繁殖能力的单纯好奇，他怀疑那变态真的会出于学术动机想字面意义地日狗，或者引导他日狗，无所谓了。西里斯停了一会，但他并没有承认什么此前无视的东西，魂创懒得搭理他。

“好吧，希望你疼得愉快，白痴。”他咕哝。

不出所料，当晚哈利便从双面镜朝他大吐苦水，说舍友西莫·斐尼甘把矛头对准了自己，他们母子两个都相信预言家日报的话，觉得哈利和邓不利多疯了。看背景他好像躲在洗手间里，鉴于哈利情绪糟糕，西里斯忍了忍，决定改天再提醒自己十五岁的教子在洗手间讲别人坏话是多坏的主意。

“……对，你会发现你视为朋友的人，也宁愿相信那些荒唐的指责而不是你。”

说到这里，西里斯想起自己不管在不信任还是被不信任方面都算过来人。

“他们中的大部分只是一时犯糊涂而已，会明白过来的。”他说，“而且伏地魔不可能一直隐姓埋名地干坏事，不管他们愿不愿意，迟早都得明白过来。”

与此前罗恩怀疑哈利靠作弊取得三强争霸赛资格那会儿相比，这次哈利缓过来得要快多了，他不是没有心理准备，而且西莫对他的重要性远不及罗恩。哈利说到隆巴顿家的孩子选择相信他，导致西里斯像个老人一样怀念了会儿弗兰克和艾丽斯·隆巴顿。他们不算熟人，第一次听到那个七月底出生的男孩会打败伏地魔的预言的时候，西里斯还暗自希望过伏地魔挑上的是隆巴顿小子，谁知那对傲罗夫妇在伏地魔倒台后被贝拉特里克斯抓到，折磨致疯，与他们相比，詹姆和莉莉恐怕还幸运些。

“……海格没在教工席上，格拉普兰教授替他代课，邓不利多没说会持续多久。”哈利继续着。

“关于这个，不能说我有收到什么确切通知，不过我有个猜想。”西里斯说，“记得那天在病房里邓不利多说要联系巨人吗？赶在伏地魔之前让他们站到我们这边。”

“你是说海格被派去找巨人了？他们会听他的吗？”哈利担心地问，“伏地魔会不会已经收买了他们？”

“不好说，但总得试试。他是我们这边最合适的人选。邓不利多还让他联络了马克西姆夫人。”西里斯回答，“他们个子虽然没有纯种巨人大，但受过使用咒语的训练，我想就算发生冲突，也有能力自保。”

“还有，魔法部派多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇来当黑魔法防御术教师。”哈利气愤地说，“就是那个起草反狼人法律、害得莱姆斯找不到工作的婊子，她还打断邓不利多说话。”

“呃，你说话方式受我影响太大了。月亮脸会训你的。”西里斯说，不打算提到莱姆斯用更难听的话谈到过那条母狗。

“她能教我们什么东西？”哈利不屑地说，“怎样把半人半兽都屠杀干净？”

“我更倾向于她会什么也不教，而是教育你们根本不存在什么‘黑魔法’上的威胁。”看来这部分孩子们没探听到，“我们从魔法部内部得到情报，福吉不想让你们进行格斗训练。”

“格斗训练！”哈利不敢相信地重复道，“他以为我们在这里做什么，组织一支巫师军队吗？”

“这正是他以为你们在做的事情，或者说得更准确些，这正是他害怕邓布利多在做的事情——组织自己的一支秘密部队，然后就可以用它跟魔法部较量了。”

这就算不是西里斯听到过本年度最蠢的事情，也可以排前三。当初福吉上任的时候，西里斯就觉得选这么个虚荣的傻瓜做魔法部长，巫师界大概是和平过头——现在那小个儿帽子男凭实力证明了这点。就算是巴蒂·克劳奇，也不会以为比起伏地魔，邓不利多对自己的宝座威胁更大。连分院帽今年都唱了警示大家的歌，福吉对真正危机的敏感度还不如一顶帽子。

在这个问题上，哈利与他意见完全一致。

“还有，我看到那些拉车的马了。”哈利说，西里斯心里一沉，“我是说，我只能管它们叫马，因为我不知道它们是什么东西，那些马车一直都是没有马拉的。罗恩和赫敏好像都不知道我在说什么，好像我疯了一样，但卢娜说她从来这儿的第一天就能看见——”

“那些是夜骐，目睹过死亡的人才能看见。你们今年应该会学到。”

哈利一下子沉默了，过了很久才小声地应了一个“哦”。

“毕业前我都没见过它们。”西里斯补充道，“所以那个姓洛夫古德的女孩说的话还挺让人担心的。”

“哦。”哈利又说，还在走神。

“好了，快去睡吧，明天还得上课呢。”西里斯换上轻松的口气，“O.W.Ls年可是够呛的一年，别怪我没提醒你。”

“对你来说也是吗？”哈利好奇地问。

“对我当然不是，我连图书馆都没进过几次，就全拿到了优秀。”西里斯吹牛道，“不过你爸爸和莱姆斯可是被折磨得够呛，虽然我觉得詹姆头疼的主要是不管他怎么从书本后边招惹莉莉，她都不搭理他。”

哈利哈哈大笑，这还是西里斯第一次在哈利面前拿贬低詹姆开玩笑，如果詹姆在场他会每天都这样说。一瞬间他感觉好像詹姆就在旁边要打他的后脑勺，他就算做幽灵也是最顽固的那个。

“晚安，西里斯。”哈利最后说，“祝你明天工作顺利。”

“好梦。”西里斯说。


End file.
